ELEMENT And SWORD ART
by galura lucky22
Summary: Dunia elemen. Dunia dimana manusia di anugerahi kekuatan untuk menggunakan elemen yang ada di alam. Dunia dimana kedamaian hanya mimpi yang tak akan terwujud. Hanya orang terpilih yang mampu menjadikan dunia ini damai. chapter 5 update.
1. Chapter 1

**ELEMENT and SWORD ART**

**Disclimer: mang kishimoto,pinjem bentar ya naruto nya.**

**Warning: Abal,gaje,typo(s),ide cerita udah banyak yang jualan(pasaran),sangat OOC,membuat mata panas, kepala pegal-pegal, mengantuk jeung sajabana.**

**Rate: M for blood and action(?).**

**Genre: adventure,romance, sedikit action.**

**Main pair: Uzumaki Naruto And Haruno Sakura.**

**Author note: hehehe,apa ada yang kenal saya? Ituloh yang publish fic abal dengan judul "koma" ada yang baca gak? Oh gak ada yah?,saya terpaksa harus pakai akun yang ini karena akun yang sana sedang ada masalah dan saya mau ngucapin terimakasih pada senpai-senpai yang sudah mereview dan memberi masukan yang super duper berguna bagi author baru seperti saya. Ok,saya nyoba buat cerita genre adventure/romance dan sedikiiiiit action berhubung saya lagi ada ide ya. Yup sekian note saya. WILUJEUNG NYAKSENI.(selamat menonoton(?))**

**Prolog**

Dunia ini tercipta dari beberapa elemen dimana terdapat lima elemen dasar yang saling melengkapi untuk menciptakan keharmonisan dan keselarasan hidup . Didunia ini terdapat lima elemen dasar yang dimiliki alam yang mampu dikuasai manusia. Penguasaan elemen sendiri sudah ditentukan oleh sang maha kuasa disertai takdir dan perjalanan hidup mereka masing-masing. Semuanya sudah di atur dengan baik dan apik tanpa kesalahan. Tergantung pilihan dan pemikiran manusia bagaimana cara mereka mencapainya.

Elemen dibagi menjadi lima elemen dasar. Angin,api,air,tanah dan petir. Setiap elemen memilikki keunggulan tersendiri. Angin unggul jika berbenturan dengan petir,petir akan unggul jika berbenturan dengan tanah,tanah akan unggul jika berbenturan dengan air,air akan unggul jika berbenturan dengan api, dan api akan unggul jika berbenturan dengan angin. Maka prinsip ini akan selalu digunakan dalam pertarungan elemen untuk mencapai kemenangan dimana jika lawan menggunakan salah satu elemen maka ia akan menggunakan elemen yang merupakan lawan dari elemen yang di keluarkan lawan. Elemen juga dapat digabung jika pengguna memiliki dua elemen dasar atau lebih untuk membuat suatu elemen baru yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Namun pengguna juga dapat membuat elemen lain meski hanya memiliki satu elemen dasar pada dirinya. Caranya yaitu dengan menggabungkan elemen yang dimiliki dengan elemen teman yang bukan lawan dari elemen yang dimiliki masing-masing.

Elemen juga dapat bekerja untuk dikombinasikan dengan senjata. Dimana manusia akan mengalirkan elemen yang dimiliki ke senjata mereka,dimana senjata akan mengeluarkan serangan khusus sesuai elemen dan teknik yang mereka miliki.

Pembelajaran elemen yang mulanya untuk keseimbangan dunia menjadi kacau kala manusia-manusia mulai menggunakan kekuatannya untuk mencapai kesempurnaan sendiri. Mereka menjadi tamak dan arogan. Enggan mengakui kekuatan lawan dan terjadilah pertumpahan darah demi menjadi nomor satu dari kalangan mereka. Mereka akan saling menyerang dan membunuh. Dunia menjadi kacau sampai datanglah seseorang dengan pemikiran yang diluar nalar dan penguasaan elemen yang luar biasa, ia seseorang yang mampu menguasai ke lima elemen sampai tingkat penggabungan dan dengan pengkombinasian senjata yang sempurna. Masyarakat dulu memanggilnya dengan sebutan "pemersatu" . Ia mengajarkan prinsip perdamaian dunia Tidak ada yang mampu mengalahkannya,tidak ada seorangpun. Dan pada akhirnya sang "pemersatu" mengabungkan seluruh pengguna elemen untuk bersatu dan menjadi suatu aliansi,saling membantu,saling mengasihi,saling menghormati. Lalu ia membagi pengikutnya menjadi berbagai kelompok yang kemudian tiap kelompok ditentukan ketua mereka dan mulai mencari tempat untuk dijadikan tempat tinggal. Dan terciptalah suatu sistem dimana suatu wilayah akan dipimpin seseorang yang paling kuat dan bijaksana di antara masyarakat disana untuk mengatur jalannya pemerintahan. Sistem ini dianut oleh setiap kelompok yang terpencar. Setiap kelompok yang telah menemukan tempat,akan menentukan batas wilayah untuk menentukan luas wilayah. Dan tiap wilayah yang sudah ditentukan akan menjadi desa elemen.

Semua berjalan seperti mereka adalah aliansi. Namun semua desa masih menginginkan kekuasaan dan wilayah yang luas maka dari itu perang masih saja terjadi namun bedanya mereka berjuang untuk desa bukan perorangan seperti perang sebelumnya. 2 perang besar telah terlewati,karena mereka tidak ingin anak/cucu mereka mengalami hal yang sama,mereka memutuskan untuk tidak boleh menyulutkan api peperangan dari masing-masing desa,tidak boleh ada lagi perang ke-3,ke-4 maupun seterusnya. Namun seperti sebelumnya. Perdamaiaan abadi masih susah untuk dicapai,desa-desa masih belum saling percaya satu sama lain,para pelopor perang semakin bertambah,kriminalitas semakin meningkat,banyak orang yang menginginkan kesempurnaan sehingga sering terjadi pertempuran demi mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Dunia elemen sangat kacau,hanya satu orang yang dapat menghentikan kekacauan ini yaitu,sang reinkarnasi dari "pemersatu" dunia elemen.

***TBC***

**Ini masih prolog tapi udah acak-acakan begini? Bagimana selanjutannya? Aaah saya pusing. Untuk chapter pertama,insya alloh akan saya publish secepatnya. Bisa saja besok saya update,tapi bagaimana situasi dan kondisi aja. Saya ingin meminta tanggapannya dari para reader sekalian.**

**[review]?**


	2. kriminal

**ELEMENT and SWORD ART**

**Disclimer: Mang kishimoto, pinjem bentar ya naruto nya.**

**Warning: Abal, gaje, typo(s), ide cerita udah banyak yang jualan(pasaran), sangat OOC, membuat mata panas, kepala pegal-pegal, leher pusing,mengantuk dan sebagainya.**

**Rate: M for blood and action(?).**

**Genre: Adventure, Romance, Sedikit action.**

**Main pair: Uzumaki Naruto And Haruno Sakura.**

**Author note: Nah ini chap pertamanya semoga memuaskan. Jika tidak tolong maklumi ya, soalnya saya newbie **** (alesan). Yup sekian note saya. WILUJEUNG NYAKSENI. (selamat menonoton(?))**

Chapter 1: kriminal

**-.E.A.S.A.-**

-**Hutan kematian**

Sesosok pemuda dengan jubah hitam berdiri dengan gagahnya menghadap sekelompok manusia dengan perlengkapan senjata perang yang lengkap. Berdiri dengan tenang seakan tatapan membunuh dari manusia-manusia didepannya bukan ancaman yang berarti. Memang apa bahayanya tatapan mata? Tatapan memang tidak bisa membunuh, tapi tatapan itu cukup membuktikan bahwa mereka menginginkan nyawanya, menginginkan ia mati dengan segera.

"Kau! sungguh beruntung kami bertemu denganmu. Hadiah yang mereka tawarkan sungguh menakjupkan hanya untuk menangkap kriminal ingusan sepertimu. Itu terlalu besar untuk kriminal lemah. Namun tak apa, kami suka hadiah yang mereka tawarkan meski terlalu berlebihan. Jadi bersiaplah untuk menjadi rejeki untuk kami." Ucap salah seorang dari mereka.

Yang diancam hanya memberikan tatapan dingin tak berekspresi. Tangannya masih apik bersilang didepan dadanya. Tidak tahukah ia sedang dalam bahaya?

Lima dari mereka maju sambil mengambil pedang dari sarungnya yang tersimpan di masing-masing sisi tubuh mereka. Berlari dengan kecepatan penuh untuk mempercepat eksekusi, kelima orang tersebut berpencar untuk menyerang dari lima arah yang berbeda. setelah mendapat posisi, mereka langsung berlari ke satu titik pusat dimana titik pusat tersebut merupakan pemuda kriminal itu.

"**Sword Art :** **Lighting Teknique: Five Hunter Dragon.**" Ucap mereka berlima melakukan kombinasi serangan.

Masing-masing pedang dari mereka mengeluarkan listrik bertegangan tinggi berwarna biru terang dan secara bersamaan mereka ayunkan pedang mereka secara horizontal mengarah kepada pemuda tersebut. Keluarlah lima naga listrik yang lumayan besar melaju dengan cepat sampai menimbulkan suara bising khas listrik yang menyambar dan membuat tanah yang dilewatinya terbelah sesuai arah naga melesat. Cepat dan menyilaukan.

DUAR

Kepulan asap membungbung tinggi setelah serangan bertubrukan.

"Haah~, sungguh tidak sesuai apa yang mereka nilai dengan kenyataannya. huh." ucap salah satu dari kelompok pemburu.

"Yup, sungguh pemborosan." Tanggap temannya.

"Sudahlah, cepat ambil buktinya bahwa kita telah membunuh kriminal kelas kakap tersebut supaya kita dapat pulang dan istira. ." "ARRGHH" ucapannya terpotong suara teriakan dari arah tempat pemuda tadi mereka serang. Dengan cepat ia berbalik untuk melihat keadaan dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka melihat kelima orang yang tadi melakukan kombinasi pedang sudah berlumuran darah tak bernyawa.

Ia edarkan pandangannya keseluruh arah untuk mencari keberadaan pelaku pembunuhan terhadap rekannya.

"ARGGGH"

"ARGHH"

"AAARRGGH"

Terdengar kembali suara menyakitkan dari arah belakangnya, pandangannya menelusuri sekitar dan terlihat bayak dari teman-temannya telah terkapar tak bernyawa dengan luka dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Si-siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanyanya.

"AAARGH."

Terdengar lagi suara memilukan dari sekitarnya. Keringat mulai bercucuran dari pelipisnya, matanya melirik kesana kemari waspada, kakinya membentuk kuda-kuda, tangannya bersiap dengan memegang pedang miliknya. '_Dari mana ia akan datang?_'

Dan Ia baru sadar, hanya ia yang tersisa dari kelompoknya. _'Shit, semuanya telah mati.'_

WUZHhh

Angin dingin menyentuh pundaknya membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Matanya melebar menyadari hawa keberadaan manusia dibelakangnya, bulir-bulir keringat bercucuran, tubuhnya bergetar hebat."Ma-ma'afkan aku, ma'afkan atas kelancanganku tadi tuan. Biarkan aku hidup. Aku akan memberikan harta yang kumiliki asalkan kau membiarkanku hidup, bahkan aku rela menjadi budakmu." Pintanya.

"Tidak, harusnya aku yang meminta ma'af. Ma'afkan aku. Aku terlambat untuk bilang bahwa tiada ampun, tiada ma'af bagi seseorang yang mencari masalah denganku. Dan untuk tawaranmu yang terakhir, aku tidak berminat menyewa pembantu. Cukup aku sendiri." Ucap sang pemuda. Mata biru saphirenya tenang tanpa ada rasa apapun, dingin.

Ia angkat pedangnya yang masih berlumuran darah menghadap punggung sang mangsa, ia tempelkan ujung pedangnya sejajar dengan jantung sang mangsa sebelum tangan yang lain mendorong pedangnya menembus dada sang mangsa.

"AARGHH, uhuk, , uhuk." Bruk

Teriakan tadi merupakan teriakan terakhir yang terdengar di kedalaman hutan konoha. Menggema dan memantul ke semua penjuru hutan menyiratkan rasa sakit yang tiada tara dari proses pencabutan nyawa seorang manusia yang katanya amat sakit, 72 kali lebih sakit dari sakitnya dikuliti.

Sang pemuda kembali menyarungkan pedangnya kedalam sarung pedang yang kosong dari 7 pedang yang ada yang sebelumnya ia kibaskan terlebih dahulu untuk menghilangkan darah yang masih menempel di pedangnya. ia mengangkat kepalanya memandang bulan purnama yang bulat sepenuhnya. Memancarkan sinar yang cukup terang untuk menerangi bumi. Cahaya bulan sedikit menerangi wajahnya sehingga dapat terlihat wajahnya yang memiliki tiga pasang goresan di masing masing pipinya seperti kumis kucing. Matanya sedikit menyayu memancarkan kesedihan. Entah karena apa, tidak ada yang tahu.

Angin dingin berhembus kencang menerbangkan surai pirangnya. Dedaunan yang ikut tertiuppun mengintarinya, berputar-putar sebelum berhembus kembali meninggalkannya. dan diwaktu yang sama ketika dedaunan menjauh sang pemuda telah hilang di telan angin.

**-.E.A.S.A.-**

**Konohagakure**

Terlihat seorang gadis 16 tahun sedang berjalan menelusuri jalanan konoha yang terlihat lenggang. ia memakai baju khas jepang(yukata) berwarna merah jambu, matanya yang bagai batu emerald melirik sana sini mencari tempat yang menarik untuk ia kunjungi. rambut bunga Sakuranya yang panjang sepunggung tergerai bebas, melambai terbawa angin. Nampak indah dan ditambah dengan muka manis nan imut miliknya, semakin membuat orang terpana. Sungguh sempuna mahluk ciptaan imajinasi masashi kishimoto ini**#plak.**

Ia terus melangkah menelusuri jalan sebelum ia menghampiri toko bunga dihadapannya, toko bunga yamanaka.

Kring

"Selamat datang. Aaah forehead, senang kau berkujung kemari." Ucap gadis penjaga toko berambut pirang pucat dengan senyum mengembang di wajah cantiknya. Ino Yamanaka.

"Ya pig, aku bosan dirumah terus makannya kuputuskan untuk jalan-jalan." Jelas gadis yang dipanggil forehead, Haruno Sakura.

"Sungguh pilihan yang tepat kau mampir kesini, aku baru menemukan bunga yang sangat bagus forehead. Kau tahu, aku menemukannya di depan hutan kematian konoha. Aku tidak tahu sih bunga jenis apa ini, tapi karena bagus aku ambil saja." Ucap Ino sambil memprlihatkan bunga bermah kota biru tua dengan kelopak yang cukup besar membentuk mangkuk, dan tangkai yang sedikit berduri. Cantik dan indah sekaligus.

"Wah, cantik sekali pig. Tapi bukanya kita tidak boleh kesana?" tanya Sakura. Memang hutan kematian tidak boleh didekati oleh masyarakat dengan dalil sangat berbahaya, tergambar dari nama yang diberikan masyarakat yang tinggal disana.

"Iya, aku tahu kok. Kemarin aku hanya penasaran saja kesana, hanya sampai perbatasannya saja kok." ucap Ino. "Hey, forehead. Kau tahu?" tanya Ino berbisik.

"Tahu apa?" Sakura penasaran. Ia dekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ino. "Kemarin sewaktu aku datang kesana, banyak petugas keamanan disana. Dan kau tahu apa yang mereka katakan. Semalam terjadi pembunuhan masal terhadap para hunter." Ucap Ino.

"Benarkah? Siapa yang melakukannya?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Namikaze Naruto." jawab Ino.

"Apa? Benarkah itu Ino pig? Kau serius? Tidak bercandakan? Siapa Namikaze Naruto itu?" tanya Sakura.

Ino yang tadinya ingin mengangguk membenarkan malah cenggo mendengar pertanyaan terakhir Sakura. Apa maksudnya itu? Bertanya seolah mengerti akan pembahasan yang ia bicarakan, namun pada akhirnya ia bahkan tidak tahu topik utama yang dibicarakan.

Sontak Ino langsung mencubit gemas pipi tembam Sakura "Forehead, kukira kau tahu siapa namikaze naruto itu karena kau bertanya seolah tahu, tapi kau malah bertanya siapa ia, huuuh". "Iitai, wig, sakiit." Ucap Sakura kesakitan.

Akhirnya Ino melepaskan cubitannya. "Masa kau tidak tahu? Ituloh, pemuda kriminal yang katanya telah membunuh sebagian warga desa kusagakure. Katanya ia menghabisi warga kusagakure hanya satu malam." Jelas Ino.

"Benarkah? Kau ada gambarnya, pig?" tanya Sakura, ia sangat penasaran akan wajah kriminal itu.

"Kurasa aku pernah menerima selembaran tentang wajahnya, katanya mereka yang berhasil menangkap bahkan sampai membunuhnya akan mendapatkan hadiah yang sangat banyak oleh pemimpin kusagakure. Bahkan hadiahnya tidak tanggung-tanggung, hadiahnya dapat mensejahterakan warga satu desa." Jelas Ino.

"Aah, ini dia." Seru Ino.

"Mana? Aku penasaran!" tanggap Sakura, ia ambil selebaran tersebut dari tangan Ino, di bagian atas selebaran terlihat tulisan dicari dan nominal hadiah yang diberikan bagi yang menangkap bahkan membunuhnya. Setelah semuanya terambil, barulah Sakura dapat melihat wajah sang kriminal. Seorang pemuda yang ia perkirakan lebih tua satu tahun darinya, 3 pasang kumis kucing dimasing-masing pipinya, rambut pirang jabrik dan sepasang mata biru langit cerah yang terlihat tenang. Sakura diam melihatnya '_Ia terlihat sangat. . _'

"Tampan." Gumam Sakura tanpa sadar.

"Ekkh, apa yang baru saja kau katakan forehead!" ucap Ino terkejut mendengar penuturan Sakura.

"Ti-tidak, aku ti-tidak mengatakan a-a-apapun, pig." Sangkal Sakura, wajahnya merah menahan malu '_Apa yang baru saja aku katakan, menyebut seorang kriminal dengan kata "tampan", apa kau sudah gila. Tapi ia memang sangat tampaaan._' pikir Sakura.

Ino memicingkan matanya "Aku dengar kau mengatakan tampan padanya?" tanya Ino menyelidik.

"Ti-tidak sama sekali. Kau pasti salah dengar pig!" ucap Sakura gugup.

"Telingaku masih berfungsi dengan baik, forehead." Ucap Ino meyakinkan bahwa ia tidak salah dengar.

"Mungkin tadi aku bilang Nampan, ya NAMPAN!" seru Sakura. Namun sepertinya Ino tidak percaya karena Ino malah semakin memicingkan matanya.

"Haaah, iya, iya aku mengaku. kau tidak salah dengar pig. Aku memang mengatakan ia tampan, puas?" Ucap Sakura mengaku sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang merona sambil cemberut.

Sontak Ino langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya. Sungguh, Sakura belum pernah terpesona pada seorang pria sebelumnya, bahkan uchiha sasuke seorang putera dari menteri pertahanan dan keamanan konoha yang terkenal sangat tampan bahkan sampai kedesa tetangga tidak bisa membuatnya terpesona. Dan sekarang ketika melihat seorang kriminal muda dengan harga yang sangat mahal, untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Sakura merona karena terpesona oleh ke tampanan seorang kriminal. Sungguh langka melihat Sakura yang seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Apanya yang lucu?" tanya Sakura ketus.

"Haha, jarang sekali aku melihatmu merona karena pria seperti itu, sungguh langka. Haha."

"Ya, ya, ya. Teruslah tertawa!" ucap Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya makin cemberut.

"Haha, ok-ok forehead, aku berhenti tertawa, ffwtthh." Ino berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Hufth." Balas Sakura cemberut.

"Tapi sungguh forehead. Kau sama sepertiku. Pada awal melihatnya sampai sekarang aku masih terpesona padanya. Rambut dan matanya sangat cerah dan menawan, garis wajahnya yang pas, kulit tan yang sexy, apalagi ditambah kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya, makin tambah manis. Hihihi" ucap Ino membenarkan apa yang Sakura rasakan.

Rasa senang menyeruak didalam hatinya ketika teman semasa kecilnya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Namun ada bagian dimana hatinya merasa marah, kesal dan sebal akan ucapan Ino yang memuji Namikaze Naruto. Perasaan apakah ini? Kenapa ia marah hanya karena Ino memuji ketampanan namikaze naruto? kenapa ia kesal hanya karena sahabatnya menyukai namikaze naruto? kenapa ia sebal saat Ino berceloteh tentang naruto? sungguh ia tidak mengerti akan rasa yang saat ini ia alami.

"Tapi kenapa orang setampan naruto menjadi kriminal ya?" tanya Ino entah pada siapa.

"Entahlah, kenapa tanya aku? Akukan baru mengetahuinya." Jawab Sakura.

"Hmm, sungguh sangat disesalkan." Desah Ino.

"Ya, kau benar Ino." Tanggap Sakura. Merekapun terus mengobrol membicarakan kehidupan keseharian mereka ataupun masalah masing-masing sampai tentang masalah-masalah yang sering di alami perempuan semasa remaja.

***TBC***

**Bagaimana chapter pertamanya, apakah bagus?jelek?keren? Tidak keren sama sekali? Membosankan? Tolong review ya!**

**Ok, it's time for Balesan review :**

**LUTFISYAHRIZAL : Ini udah lanjut. Thanks.**

**Mistic shadow : ini udah lanjut. Thanks udah nunggu.**

**Rikushiki : Thanks reviewnya. pendek ya? Haha saya gak bisa buat prolog yang panjang jadi Cuma segitu. Tapi yang ini panjang ga? Panjangin aja yah.**

**Kei Deiken : Thanks walau pun masih lumayan hahaha, ini dah lanjut.**

** .96 : thanks. Ini dah lanjut**

**Ae Hatake : thanks,ini dah lanjut. Kilat kan?**


	3. awal dari realita

**ELEMENT and SWORD ART**

**Disclimer: mang kishimoto,pinjem bentar ya Naruto nya.**

**Warning: Abal,gaje,typo(s),ide cerita udah banyak yang jualan(pasaran),sangat OOC,membuat mata panas, kepala pegal-pegal, mengantuk jeung sajabana.**

**Rate: M for blood and action(?).**

**Genre: adventure,romance, sedikit action.**

**Main pair: Uzumaki Naruto And Haruno Sakura.**

**Author note: ini dia ch 3 saya update,maaf lama,kemarin-kemarin koneksinya lemah jadi gak bisa langsung update(orang gak ada quota). Yup sekian note saya. WILUJEUNG NYAKSENI. (selamat menonoton(?))**

Chapter 3 : kejadian pembawa dendam.

**-.E.A.S.A.-**

Dikedalaman hutan kematian

Terlihat seorang pemuda dengan rambut kuning terang yang tersirami matahari sehingga menambah kontras warna rambutnya menjadi kuning keemasan tengah duduk bersandar di atas batang pohon yang besar. Matanya terpejam menyembunyikan manik saphire bercahaya miliknya. Rambut purangnya melambai mengikuti arus angin yang menerawang jauh menggali ingatan terdahulunya. Ingatan tentang dirinya yang masih hidup dengan kedamaian,tanpa adanya seseorang yang mengincar dirinya.

Flashback

Di dapur kediaman namikaze, terlihat seorang ibu yang tengah memasak untuk acara makan malam keluarganya,dan disampingnya berdiri anak semata wayangnya tengah memperhatikan sang ibu memasak. "Kaa-san,hari ini kaa-san masak apa? Apakah ramen juga akan kaa-san masak?" tanya bocah pirang tujuh tahun,mata birunya bersinar terang kala ia membayangkan ramen yang akan ibunya masak.

"Tidak ada ramen untuk hari ini naru,hari ini ibu akan masakan menu spesial untukmu dan tou-chan." Ucap ibunya sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa tidak ada ramen,kaa-chaaan. Aku sangat ingin ramen hari ini-tebayou." Rengek anak pirang tersebut –aka Naruto- pada ibunya namikaze Kushina.

"Tidak Naruto,ramen itu tidak sehat,datebane. Hari ini ibu akan masakan sayuran untuk kita makan." Jawab ibunya tenang.

"Tapi kaa-chaaan,aku tidak suka sayuran." Rengek Naruto lagi.

"Tidak ada penolakan,NAMIKAZE NARUTO." ucap Kushina dengan penuh penekanan pada nama naruto. Hanya dengan cara ini anaknya akan menjadi penurut.

"Hiiiiy. Ha-ha'i,kaa-chan." ucap Naruto. benarkan,anaknya langsung tidak berkutik. Kushina langsung tersenyum menang karena anaknya langsung menurut.

"Hmm,kau tungu saja tou-chanmu di meja makan! Sebentar lagi tou-chan datang." Ucap sang ibu.

"Ha'i." Ucap Naruto langsung pergi ke ruang makan menunggu ayahnya pulang.

Kushina tersenyum melihat anaknya pergi,ia langsung melanjutkan lagi acara memasaknya. Pasti mereka sangat lapar pikirnya.

Skip time

"Terima kasih makanannya,aku sudah kenyang-datebayou!" ucap Naruto.

"Nah Naruto,bagaimana tadi suasana di akademi?" tanya Minato, ayah Naruto.

"Baik tou-chan. Aku mendapat banyak teman baru disana!" ucap semangat Naruto. memang tadi pagi ia baru saja memasuki akademi untuk memulai pembelajaran penguasaan elemen dan penggunaan seni pedang.

"Kau harus belajar dengan baik disana naru,jangan nakal-tebane." Nasehat Kushina.

"Tentu saja kaa-san,aku akan belajar dengan bersungguh-sungguh supaya nanti dapat menjadi Uzukage seperti tou-chan,tebayou."ucap lantang Naruto sambil nyengir.

"Nah itu baru anak tou-chan. Setelah ini kau langsung tidur yah,besok kau harus bangun pagi." Ucap Minato sambil mengusap kepala Naruto.

"Hmm." Naruto mengangguk.

"Naru jangan lupa cuci kaki dan tangan dulu sebelum tidur!" Ucap Kushina mengingatkan.

"Beres,kaa-chan." Ucap Naruto.

Flasback end

Sebuah senyum simpul terlukis indah di wajah tampannya. Manik saphire miliknya perlahan muncul dari persembunyiannya. Sebuah ingatan manis bersama keluarganya. Ia sangat rindu keluarganya. Rindu saat keluarganya berkumpul saat makan malam. karena hanya makan malamlah mereka sering berkumpul bersama bertukar cerita. Senyuman yang tadinya menyiratkan kesenangan hilang seketika digantikan senyum getir. Dengan perlahan ia dongakan kepalanya memandang secercah cahaya yang lolos dari rimbunnya daun. Semua itu mungkin tidak akan berubah jika saja mereka tidak menyerang.

Flashback

"Naruto pergi dari sini,disini berbahaya!" teriakan Minato terdengar oleh indera pendengarannya. "Naru,cepat lari. Selamatkan dirimu,jangan khawatirkan kami." Kali ini suara Kushina yang terdengar.

"Tapi,kaa-chan,tou-chan?" ucap lirih Naruto. bukannya ia tidak ingin pergi,bukannya tidak mau. Tapi ia tidak bisa meninggalkan orang tuanya dalam kesusahan.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Cepat pergi." Teriakan Minato terdengar lagi. Terlihat Minato tengah melawan bebarapa musuh, ia tahu betul darimana musuh-musuh berasal. '_Desa kusagakure_' pikirnya. terlihat salah satu dari musuh menghunuskan pedang ke arah punggung Minato berusaha menusuknyaa dari belakang. "Tou-chan." Teriak Naruto. namun dengan sekali kedipan mata,Minato telah berpindah dibelakang musuh sambil menusuk punggung musuh dengan pedang miliknya. "Naruto,cepatlah pergi,tou-chan mohon. Menjauhlah dari sini." Pinta Minato masih menghajar musuh. "Tapi ," "Demi kaa-chan. Menjauhlah,Naru." Ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh teriakan Kushina di depan sana.

"Baiklah,tapi kalian harus berjanji akan menemuiku setelah ini selesai?" tanya Naruto yang hanya dibalas senyum simpul kedua orang tuanya."Ya,kita pasti berkumpul kembali,Naruto." "jaga,dirimu baik baik sampai kami menemuimu,naru!" ucap Minato dan Kushina sambil senyum melekat di wajah mereka.

"Yah,kalian harus kembali dengan selamat supaya kita dapat berkumpul kembali. Jaga diri kalian juga. Tou-chan,kaa-chan."ucap Naruto sambil menangis. "Ya." Jawab Minato dan Kushina bersamaan. Dan didetik selanjutnya naruto sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Kushina,ayo kita lakukan yang terbaik demi Naruto." ucap Minato

"Tentu-dattebane."jawab Kushina bersemangat.

Flashback end

Setetes air terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya,setetes namun penuh arti. Air mata kepedihan dan kerinduan,rasa yang saat ini ia rasakan. Setelah penyerangan berakhir,ia kembali ke tempat asalnya-uzu no kuni- untuk menemui kedua orang tuanya,namun naas. Setibanya ia disana ia tidak menemukan kedua orang tuanya berada di tempat penampungan korban selamat,tetapi berada di penampungan mayat korban penyerangan,seketika itu juga ia langsung menangis sejadi-jadinya,hatinya hancur,pikirannya satu yang ada di pikirannya '_Aku akan membalasnya,lihat saja nanti. Akan kupastikan bahwa kalian akan mendapatkan yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini._' Pancaran matanya meredup tidak menampakan cahaya yang cemerlang seperti sebelumnya,tatapan dingin penuh dengan dendam serta ambisi dan mulai saat itu ia berlatih keras demi membalaskan dendamnya,ia yang biasanya ceria berubah dingin dengan seketika. Dan 5 tahun kemudian kekuatannya bertambah seusai latihan dan ditambah dengan kekuatan seorang jinchuriki dari kyubi no yoko yang ia temui seusai latihan ia langsung melaksanakan tujuannya membalas dendam terhadap warga kusagakure dalam satu malam. Namun ia hanya menyerang para pengguna elemen yang diatas kemampuan warga biasa,tidak anak kecil tidak juga warga yang bukan pengguna elemen. Dan setelah ambisinya terbalaskan ia hanya menjadi seonggok daging tak bernyawa, tak tentu arah. Ia hanya berdiam di tengah hutan ini dan sedikit bersenang-senang dengan para "pemburu hadiah". Ia tidak pernah keluar dari hutan ini dan tidak akan pernah. Ia tidak ingin berinteraksi dengan seseorang, ia tidak ingin mengenal lagi apa yang disebut cinta,kasih sayang atau sebagainya. Cukup sekali ia merasakan apa yang namanya kehilangan ia tak ingin mengalaminya lagi. Tidak untuk selamanya. Itu yang ia pikirkan sekarang. Ia hanya perlu bertahan hidup untuk dirinya,tidak untuk orang lain. Tidak mengabdi tidak diabdi. Ia hanya perlu menunggu takdir mencabut nyawanya. Menunggu ajal menjemput? Apa tidak terlalu lama? Kenapa tidak pakai jalan pintas saja?. Tidak, Ia tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh macam itu. Ia tahu bahwa bunuh diri itu melanggar ketentuan tuhan. Maka ia tidak akan melakukan hal curang seperti itu. Seperti itulah pemikirannya.

Seekor burung tiba-tiba hinggap dipundaknya. Bercicit ria seakan ia sedang mengajak berbicara padanya. Melihatnya membuat Naruto tersenyum. Inilah kesehariannya dihutan ini. Duduk,tidur,makan,dan kadang ia akan ditemani beberapa hewan kecil maupun besar. Ia memang cukup akrab dengan hewan-hewan disana,ia sering mengobrolkan hal-hal yang tidak perlu pada mereka. Sungguh konyol.

"Katsuyu,dimana kau?"

Terdengar suara peminim khas perempuan tak jauh dari posisi dimana ia duduk walau seperti sebuah bisikan. _'Apakah aku tidak salah dengar? ada seorang perempuan masuk kedalam hutan ini. Tapi untuk apa ia masuk? Disini berbahaya._' pikirnya. ia edarkan pandangannya menelusuri sekitarnya mencari asal suara tersebut. Sekelebat terlihat olehnya beberapa manusia yang tengah berlari menuju suatu tempat tak jauh dari sana. '_Kenapa mereka berlari? Apakah mereka telah menemukan 'hadiah'? apa jangan-jangan? Gawat,suara tadi? Jika benar itu terjadi bisa gawat. Aku harus mengikuti mereka._' Pikirnya. dan dengan sigap ia telah berlari mengikuti para hunter untuk memastikan.

**-.E.A.S.A.-**

Dilain tempat di hutan kematian

"Katsuyu,cepatlah kemari. Jangan bermain jauh jauh." Ucap seorang gadis berambut bublegum,haruno Sakura. Ia tengah mencari kucing kesayangannya yang pergi kehutan ini. Sebenarnya ia takut untuk masuk kedalam hutan ini mengingat hutan ini dilarang keras untuk di masuki masyarakat biasa,namun kesayangannya terhadap kucing miliknya mengalahkan rasa takutnya. Dan dengan keyakinan ia masuk dan terus mencari kucing putih bercorak biru kesayangannya. Dan tanpa ia sadari ia sudah masuk terlalu jauh kedalam hutan. Kepalang jauh,ia tak menghiraukan kemungkinan bahaya yang mengincarnya dan terus mencari sang kucing.

"Katsuyu,ayolah kemari kita pulang." Ucapnya meminta. Dan ajaibnya sang kucing langsung datang kepadanya dari arah samping. "MIOW" suara si kucing.

"Aaah,akhirnya ketemu. Kenapa kau pergi? Aku mencemaskanmu. Ayo pulang." Ucapnya.

"MIOW" jawab si kucing seolah paham apa yang sang majikan ucapkan.

"Ayo,untung tadi aku sempat memberi tanda jalan yang aku lewati. Kalau tidak,tersesat kita. Ayo,kita harus bergegas." Ucapnya mulai berjalan keluar dari hutan,namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat 5 pemuda telah menghadang jalannya.

"Mau kemana kau nona manis. Kenapa sendirian dihutan seperti ini,hmm?." Tanya pria yang berbadan besar dengan baju tanpa lengan dengan kancing yang tidak terpasang memperlihatkan dada bidangnya.

Sakura mundur selangkah setelah mengamati kelima pria berbadan kekar. Sakura tahu bahwa meereka bukanlah pria baik-baik,terlihat dari pakaian yang mereka kenakan dan raut mukanya yang sudah ketahuan memiliki sifat tidak baik.

"A-aku mau mencari kucing ku yang lari kesini, dan karena se-sekarang aku telah menemukannya aku ingin bergegas pu-pulang,paman!" jawab Sakura tergagap,keringat dingin keluar dari pelipisnya karena ketakutan ._'Kami-sama,lindungilah aku dari niat jahat mereka. Buat aku lolos dari mereka._' Doa Sakura dalam hati,sungguh ia sangat ketakutan.

"Kenapa harus pergi dulu? Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan hal lain terlebih dahulu?" ucap laki-laki berkumis dan rambut kriting disamping kanan pemuda kekar tadi.

"Ya,tenang saja. Tidak berbahaya kok." Tanggap laki-laki lainnya yang berjaket merah darah dengan pedang tersarung di punggungnya.

"Ti-tidak terima kasih,aku ha-harus pulang." Tolak Sakura halus sambil berjalan melewati mereka.

"Tunggu dulu,kau harus mau karena kami tidak menerima penolakan." ucap lelaki-pertama yang bertubuh kekar mencengkram tangan kanan Sakura.

"Tolong lepaskan,paman. Aku harus pergi." Ronta Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengraman tangan sang pra. Namun bukanya telepas,malah laki-laki lainnya mengunci pergerakannya dengan memegang kedua tangannya dan medorong ia kearah pohon besar._'Oh,kami-sama tolong aku._' Doa Sakura,air mata sudah menggenang di matanya siap untuk meluncur.

Katsuyu yang melihat majikannya terdesak meloncat berusaha menyerang pria kekar pembuat masalah pada majikannya,namun ketika ia meloncat kepalan tangan si pria kekar berhasil memukulnya sehingga membuatnya pingsan seketika.

"Katsuyu." Ucap Sakura khawatir pada kucingnya.

Duk

Punggungnya telah menyentuh pohon besar. Ia sedikit meringis ketika merasakan sakit dipunggungnya. "Kami tidak akan melepaskanmu nona,setidaknya sebelum kami puas." Ucap sang pria kekar dengan seringaian jahat terpampang diwajah sangarnya. Tangan kekar sang pria mulai menyentuh pipi mulusnya dan dengan cepat ia palingkan wajahya._'Oh kami-sama,selamatkanlah aku,kumohon._'doanya lagi. Air mata telah meluncur deras dari matanya dan semakin deras ketika wajah sang pria mendekat kewajahnya._'Seseorang tolong aku,kami-sama tolonglah aku._' Pinta Sakura untuk sekian kalinya berharap kami-sama menolongnya dengan keajaiban atau mengirimkan seseorang untuk menolongnya.

'_Onegai'._

***TBC***

**Nah chapter tiga telah saya selesaikan,semoga membuat puas hati reader semuanya,sekali lagi ma'af telat update karena tujuannya saya mau update pas tanggal 22 ini karena ini adalah hari spesial saya XD. Masalah word,chapter depan adalah yang paling panjang dari chapter-chapter lainnya itu juga udah saya bagi dua jadi yang tadinya chapter 4 doang kini jadi chapter 4 dan 5. (biar banyak chapternya gitu. Hahaha.)**

**[Review] please.**

**rizqifa09151384 :**

**Ini udah update sesuai janji. Semoga gak ngecewain. Hehe :D**

**geez :**

**Ini udah lanjut senpai. :D**

**WE**

**Ini udah lanjut :D**

**Kazu :**

**Ini udah lanjut,makasih dah nunggu. :D**

**Rizky :**

**Ninjutsu dan cakranya diganti jadi element tapi gak jauh berbeda sih namanya doang. XD**

**killua. shadowstep :**

**Ini dah lanjut. :D**

**Saladin no jutsu :**

**Ini dah lanjut. :D**

**Rizky :**

**Ini dah lanjut**

**Kazu**

**Ini dah lanjut. :D**

**dwi. novian. 96 :**

**Ini dah lanjut**


	4. Pertemuan

**ELEMENT and SWORD ART**

**Disclimer: mang kishimoto, pinjem bentar ya Naruto nya.**

**Warning: Abal, gaje, typo(s), ide cerita udah banyak yang jualan(pasaran), sangat OOC, membuat mata panas, kepala pegal-pegal, mengantuk jeung sajabana.**

**Rate: M for blood and action(?).**

**Genre: adventure, romance, sedikit action.**

**Main pair: Uzumaki Naruto And Haruno Sakura.**

**Author note: yohooo, chapter 4 update, chapter 4 updete. **

**Balasan review**

**triexs. alazka**

**Ini dah lanjut :)**

**Cindy elhy**

**Ini dah lanjut,thanks dah nunggu.**

**Guest**

**Ma'af ya fic ini kurang menarik karena saya masih baru di sini.**

**Dwyne**

**Haha thanks dah baca,ini udah lanjut.**

**Mistic Shadow**

**Yo'i. Scan dan dialognya emang mainstream sih tapi cuma itu yang ada di otak pas-pasan saya haha! ini dah lanjut Shadow-san.**

**Kei Deiken**

**Nanggung ya,haha sorry-sorry ini dah lanjut jadi nanggungnya gak terasa kan?**

**Saladin no jutsu **

**Ini dah lanjut,thanks dah nunggu.**

**Raiderkids**

**Thanks pujiannya. Ini dah lanjut semoga memuaskan.**

**uzumakis**

**Thanks, ini dah lanjut tapi ancur nih hihi.**

**Ryukenzo**

**Thanks,ini udah lanjut. Naikin rate? waduuh nanti saya gak bisa publish lagi gara-gara dibunuh bokap-nyokap hihi.**

**Arch Uzumaki**

**Ini dah lanjut,semoga puas yah.**

**lutfisyahrizal**

**Thanks,ini dah lanjut.**

**dwi. novian. 96**

**Bisa aja,tapi saya bingung dengan teknik-tekniknya tapi insyaalloh ada semua meski ada OC-nya.**

**reza. putraw. 79**

**Ini dah lanjut,thanks dah nunggu.**

**rizqifa09151384**

**Haha,tenang ini dah lanjut kok jadi gak terlalu kecewa kan? Thanks dah baca.**

**Sekian balasan reviewnya. Semoga chapter ini memuaskan.**

**WILUJEUNG NYAKSENI. (selamat menonoton(?))**

Chapter 4 : Pertemuan

**-.E.A.S.A.-**

Terihat pemuda dengan jubah hitam yang berkibar dengan 1 pedang menggantung dipunggung dan 3 pedang di masing-masing kiri dan kanannya tengah berlari cepat. Matanya melirik sana-sini untuk mencari-cari sekelompok hunter yang terlihat senang itu. '_Sial, kemana mereka pergi?'_ ucapnya dalam hati. Matanya masih melirik sana-sini mencari para hunter sampai ketika ia berhenti berlari ketika terdengar bisik-bisik dari arah sampingnya. Dengan perlahan dan sembunyi-sembunyi ia mendekat kearah sumber suara. Sekiranya cukup dekat dan dapat melihat situasi ia condongkan kepalanya ke samping demi dapat melihat apa yang tengah terjadi. Matanya terbelalak melihat adegan dimana seorang gadis tengah dikunci pergerakanya oleh dua orang hunter dan salah seorang dari mereka tengah mencoba mencium sang gadis, dan matanya semakin terbelalak ketika melihat cairan bening mengalir dari kedua matanya, tangannya mengepal. Satu fakta tentang namikaze Naruto, ia tidak suka penindasan dan yang paling penting ia tidak tega melihat seseorang menangis dihadapannya. Dengan cepat ia mengambil dua pedang dari dengan kedua tangannya. Ia aliri masing-masing pedang dengan elemen angin dan tidak memakan waktu lama ia langsung melemparkan pedang ke arah dua orang yang sedang mengunci pergerakan sang gadis.

CRASH CRASH

Kedua hunter bidikannya langsung jatuh ke tanah tak bernyawa dengan pedang menembus dada tepat di jantung keduanya, darah langsung menggenang di sekitar tubuh korban. Itulah ganjaran ketika membuat seseorang apalagi seorang gadis menangis didepannya.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanya pria kekar entah kepada siapa ia bertanya, ia langsung membalikan badan, kepalanya ia tenengokan sana-sini mencari pelaku pembunuhan rekannya. Namun nihil, ia tidak menemukan manusia lain selain mereka.

"Keluarlah! Dasar pengecut." Teriak sang pria kekar.

Sreeek sreeek

"Kau lah yang pengecut." Terdengar suara yang dingin dan datar dari arah belakangnya disertai suara pedang disarungkan. "Melakukan kejahatan kepada orang lain dengan jumlah yang tidak sebanding. Apalagi kau melakukannya terhadap seorang gadis." Tambah sosok itu dengan nada yang masih datar.

Sontak ketiga hunter itu bebalik arah melihat sosok yang berbicara kepada mereka. Matanya membulat ketika melihat sosoknya yang tengah berjalan pelan ke arah mereka dan berhenti dihadapan gadis berambut merah jambu, Sakura.

Mata yang membulat berubah menjadi mata yang mengkilat tajam dan mulut yang tadinya sedikit membuka berubah menjadi seringaian mengerikan. "Hoo, sebuah kehormatan bisa bertemu denganmu, NAMIKAZE NARUTO." ucap pria kekar sakratis. Mendengar ucapan pria yang hampir saja melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padanya membuat Sakura terbelalak.'_Benarkah seseorang yang sekarang berada dihadapanku dan menyelamatkanku adalah namikaze Naruto?_' pikir Sakura tak percaya. Tentu saja ia tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa seorang kriminal dengan harga jual tinggi berbuat kebaikan kepada seseorang, terlebih lagi dirinya. Apakah ia bermimpi?. Pikirnya sekali lagi.

Kembali ke tokoh utama kita namikaze Naruto

"Hn." Balas Naruto datar.

"Cih, kau sombong sekali. Kakak, ayo cepat kita habisi dia. Aku muak melihat wajahnya." Ucap salah satu pria bercipus biru dengan luka codet vertikal dari alis sampai pipi melewati mata. Telunjuk tangannya condongkan ke arah Naruto.

"Ia kakak, cepat kita habisi ia. Hadiah yang pemerintah berikan untuk nyawanya sangat besar." Ucap pria tersisa yang memakai ikat kepala.

"Ya, lakukan sesuka kalian." Jawab sang pria kekar yang ternyata ketua dari kelompok hunter tersebut. Setelah mendengar persetujuan sang ketua, mereka melakukan serangan dengan mengambil arah serang yang berbeda. Tangan mereka langsung mengambil pedang yang mereka miliki lalu mereka melakukan serangan dengan tebasan dengan garis serang yang berbeda, pria bercipus melakukan tebasan horizontal sedangkan pria dengan ikat kepala melakukan tebasan vertikal.

Dengan santai Naruto menghindari serangan dari lawan-lawannya dengan mengambil pedang dari punggungnya dan langsung melakukan gerakan menangkis untuk menahan serangan vertikal dan setelahnya ia langsung meloncat untuk menghindari serangan horizontal. Namun serangan musuh tidak sampai disitu saja.

"**Fire Technique : Cannon Ball."**

Pria berikat kepala mengeluarkan tekniknya dengan menembakan elemen api dari tangannya yang bebas mengarah padanya. Menyadari serangan mendadak dari lawannya ia langsung melakukan teleport ke dahan pohon yang cukup besar.

"Sial." ucap sang pria.

"Selanjutnya seranganku!" ucap pria bercipus.

"**Wind Technique : Needle Wind."**

Puluhan jarum angin tercipta dari hembusan angin yang dikeluarkan pria bercipus mengarah ke tempat Naruto berada dengan cepat dan tidak terlihat. Menyadari serangan musuh Naruto langsung mengeluarkan teknik miliknya.

"**Wind Technique : Wind Shield.**"

Seketika Naruto langsung dikelilingi oleh angin yang berputar sangat cepat sampai dedaunan pun ikut berputar mengelilingi Naruto.

Trang Trang Jleb Bless Shut Shut

Serangan musuh dapat ditahanan dengan pertahanan angin miliknya. Serangan musuh rupanya sangat kuat sampai-sampai pohon besar yang termasuk ruang lingkup serangan jarum angin menjadi berlubang akibat tertembus jarum angin.

Setelah angin berhenti berputar hanya ada udara kosong yang tadinya berisi tubuh Naruto. kedua pria itupun membuat kuda-kuda untuk menghindari serangan mendadak Naruto, mereka saling memunggungi untuk saling melindungi.

"Kemana dia pergi?" ucap pria bercipus.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Jawab pria berikat kepala.

Zzep

Tanpa disadari mereka, Naruto telah berteleport di atas mereka. '_Ini akan mengakhiri pertarungan'_ pikirnya. Sebuah bola angin terbentuk ditelapak tangannya, berputar sangat cepat dan besar.

"**Wind Technique : Smashed Ball."**

Dan dengan cepat ia arahkan tangannya kearah kedua orang musuhnya.

"**Earth Technique : Earth Vault.**"

Sebuah pelindung tanah berbentuk kubah terbentuk mengelilingi kedua pria yang hendak ia serang. Dan tidak dapat terelakan, benturan antara bola angin miliknya dengan kubah tanah pun terjadi.

Duar

Angin kencang berhembus disekitar area bertarung, debu-debu berhamburan bahkan kerikil-kerikil berloncatan tak tentu arah. Terlihat disana dua orang saling memunggungi dan dihadapannya berdiri seorang pemuda dengan perlengkapan tujuh pedang terlampir di sekitar tubuhnya.

'_Siapa yang memiliki elemen tanah ini.'_ pikir Naruto.

Tap

Tap.

"Kau melupakanku, Namikaze. Sepertinya kau terlalu fokus kepada mereka." ucap pria kekar berjalan ke samping dua orang bawahannya.

"Terima Kasih, Kakak." Ucap mereka berdua.

"Hm." Balas sang ketua. "Namikaze, sudah lama aku ingin bertemu dengan mu. Aku dengar banyak hunter seperti kami telah kau bunuh." Tambahnya. Ia ambil pedang besar yang ada digendongannya dengan tangan kanan.

JLEB

"Aku penasaran dengan kekuatanmu itu." Ucap pria kekar yang sebelumnya ia telah menancapkan pedangnya yang besar ditanah.

"Mereka hanya kurang waspada." Ucap Naruto tenang. Tangannya ia lipat di depan dadanya. '_Pedang yang ia bawa cukup besar dan berat, tentu bukan hal yang mudah untuk digunakan oleh orang biasa. Sepertinya ia bukan lawan yang mudah untuk ku bunuh._' Pikir Naruto.

"Hm, kau terlalu merendah. Akanku coba peruntungan kami. Sabuto, koushi, kalian buka pertunjukannya." Titah sang ketua kepada kedua bawahannya.

"Ha'i." balas keduanya.

Naruto memperhatikan kedua pria yang menyerangnya tadi menghunuskan pedang kearahnya. Ia sedikit penasaran akan pembukaan yang mereka lakukan.

"Baik, kita mulai. Sabuto!" Ucap pria bercipus yang ternyata bernama koushi kepada pria dengan ikat kepala. "Ha'i." Jawab sabuto.

Api dan angin berkumpul di masing-masing pedang mereka. Api pada pedang sabuto dan angin pada pedang koushi.

"**Fire Technique : Fire Smoulder.**"

"**Wind Technique : Cyclone.**"

Seletelah mengucapkannya mereka langsung menebaskan pedangnya secara vertikal mengarah pada Naruto. Sebuah angin puyuh seukuran manusia raksasa terbetuk dan langsung bertubrukan dengan api besar, api itupun langsung bersatu dan berputar searah putaran angin puyuh. Sebuah angin puyuh api tercipta dari gabungan serangan dari kedua pria tersersebut, berputar sangat cepat dan membakar apapun yang dilewatinya. Agin puyuh api tersebut melaju dengan cepat mengarah ke tempat Naruto berada. Dan dengan sigap Naruto meloncat ke arah kanan untuk menghindari serangan api tersebut namun dari arah sana sabuto telah bersiap untuk menebasnya dengan pedang yang telah dipertajam dengan aliran angin sehingga terlihat besar dan panjang. "Hyaah" teriak sabuto mengayunkan pedangnya.

TRANG

Serangan pedang sabuto dapat ditangkis Naruto dengan jurus yang sama sepertinya. Namun sabuto tidak kehabisan cara. Ia ayunkan kaki kanannya bermaksud menendang bagian perut Naruto, namun masih bisa ditahan dengan tangan kiri Naruto. setelah serangan itu sabuto dan Naruto mundur guna mengambil ancang-ancang.

Naruto yang baru saja mundur, mendapat serangan kembali dari arah belakang. terlihat koushi berusaha menyerang Naruto dengan pedang yang dialiri elemen api miliknya. ia tebaskan pedangnya sejajar dengan perut Naruto, namun sayangnya Naruto mengetahui arah serang pedangnya. Segera Naruto menteleportkan dirinya menghindari serangan koushi kearah belakang koushi. Ia angkat pedangnya tinggi bermaksud menebas kepala koushi namun instingnya menyadari serangan musuh masih berlanjut. Dari arah kiri datang batu-batu tajam mengarah kepadanya, dengan cepat ia mengganti arah laju pedangnya dan langsung menangkis batu-batu yang mengarah padanya.

TRANG TRANG TRANG

Suara batu bertemu dangan pedang Naruto. semua serangan batu berhasil ia tahan dengan pedangnya.

"Ternyata kau memang hebat, Namikaze. Insting dan matamu sangat tajam, tak ada satupun serangan yang mengenaimu." Ucap pria kekar. "Baiklah anak-anak, kita harus menyerangnya dengan sungguh sungguh. Gunakan kekuatan penuh kalian, jangan ditahan." Tambahnya.

**Ditempat Sakura**

Sakura diam memperhatikan pertarungan antara pengguna elemen didepannya, ia hanya bisa menonton pertarungan tersebut tanpa ada gerakan karna ia takut terkena efek dari teknik elemen.'_Sepertinya akan terjadi pertarungan besar. Apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku tidak bisa membantu Namikaze Naruto? tapi aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya, aku tidak ingin lari.'_ Pikir Sakura.

**Kembali ke tempat Naruto**

"Hn." Gumam Naruto mendengar teriakan sang kapten dari musuhnya.'_Sepertinya akan menarik_' pikir Naruto. ia ambil satu pedang lagi dari pinggangnya, sekarang ia akan bersungguh-sungguh.

"Aku sudah siap." Ucap tenang Naruto.

"Ayo, sabuto, koushi." Ucap sang ketua langsung berlari menyerang dengan pedang di pundaknya. "Ok, kakak." Ucap koushi. Mereka langsung maju mengikuti sang ketua.

'_Sungguh hebat. larinya sangat cepat meski pedang berat berada dipundaknya._' Pikir kagum Naruto. ia langsung memasang kuda-kudanya.

"Hyaah" sang ketua berteriak sambil mengayunkan pedang besarnya secara horizontal ke arah perut Naruto. Naruto dengan sigap menghindari tebasan dengan meloncat ke atas dan langsung mengayunkan pedangnya secara vertikal kepada si pria kekar. Namun serangannya dapat ditahan oleh pria tersebut dengan pedang milik besar miliknya. terang saja Naruto sedikit terkejut melihatnya '_Bagaimana bisa menggerakan pedang sebesar itu dengan cepat?_' pikir Naruto.

Dari arah kiri, koushi menyerangnya dengan tebasan vertikal yang berhasil ia hindari dengan menteleportkan dirinya ke belakan si pria kekar dan bermaksud menyerang dari belakang. Namun lagi-lagi si pria kekar mengejutkannya dengan gerakan cepat sang pria mengayunkan pedangnya secara 360 derajat. Ia langsung terlempar jauh setelah berusaha menahan serangan sang pria kekar dengan punggung membentur tanah terlebih dahulu. '_Bukan hanya cepat kekuatannya pun besar._' Ucap Naruto dalam hati. Ia pun langsung berdiri dan membentuk posisi kuda-kuda.

"Kheeh, Mereka hanya melebih-lebihkan." Ucap sang pria kekar entah kepada siapa.

Dan dari atas, sabuto langsung menyerang dengan elemen miliknya.

"**Fire Technique : Meteora**"

Puluhan bola api keluar dari pukulan tangan sabuto dan langsung berjatuhan ke arahnya."Shit." gumam Naruto, ia langsung berlari berkelok menghindari serangan api sabuto. Setelah berhasil menghindar ia langsung disuguhkan serangan pedang sabuto. Terjadilah adu pedang antara Naruto dan sabuto. Jual beli serangan terus terjadi dan kadang diiringi dengan adu elemen, saling bertahan dan menyerang.

"**Fire Technique : Dragon Fire.**"

Sabuto langsung menyemburkan api dari mulutnya. Sebuah api dengan bentuk kepala naga keluar dari semburan mulut sabuto mengarah pada Naruto.

"**Wind Technique : Wind Shield.**"

Dengan cepat ia membuat pelindung angin untuk menahan api sabuto namun api tersebut ternyata malah ikut berputar bersamaan dengan angin miliknya, membuat pelindung angin miliknya menjadi penjara api.

"Haha, apa kau bodoh. Berlindung dengan angin dari serangan api-ku. Api milikku bukan api dari korek yang mudah padam dengan sekali tiup." Ucap sabuto sambil tertawa.

JLEB

"U-uhuk, Si-sial, a-aku lupa kau menguasai teleport u-uhuk" ucap sabuto terbatuk. "Baka, harusnya kau jangan lengah hanya karena serangan tak bermutumu itu." Ucap Naruto yang baru saja menusuk jantung sabuto dari belakang.

Sret Bruk

Naruto mencabut pedangnya dan diiringi dengan suara benda jatuh, tubuh sabuto. "Tinggal dua lagi." Ujar dingin Naruto. Ia langsung berlari ke arah dua orang yang tersisa.

"Shit." Gumam pria kekar.

"Sa-sabuto." Ucap koushi terkejut melihat temannya ambruk tak bernyawa.

Dan dengan cepat mereka langsung berlari menuju Naruto yang juga tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Majulah kau, NAMIKAZE." Teriak pria kekar kepada Naruto. pedang yang ia pegang ia lemparkan ke arah Naruto.

Shut

Terang saja Naruto terkejut melihatnya ia langsung meloncat menghindari serangan mendadak si pria kekar.

"**Earth Technique : Stalakmit.**"

Secara mendadak muncul gundukan tanah yang menjorok ke atas dari belakang Naruto dan langsung membentur bagian bawah dari pedang besar milik pria kekar. Dan secara mengejutkan pedang tersebut langsung mengarah kepadanya namun dengan putaran vertikal. Dan dengan cepat ia mengganti posisi menjadi menyamping namun kurang cermat karena pedang tersebut berhasil menggores lengan kanan Naruto. Darahpun langsung mengalir dari lengannya. _'Sial.'_ Naruto mendarat dengan berjongkok sambil tangan kirinya memegang tangan kanan Naruto. Pedang yang ia pegang ia tancap pada tanah di samping kirinya. Belum sempat ia beristirahat dari arah atasnya sang pria kekar tengah menyerangnya setelah mendapatkan pedang kembali.

"Matilah kau." Teriak sang pria kekar. Dengan cepat ia ayunkan pedangnya vertikal ke arah Naruto. Namun Naruto dapat menghindarinya dengan meloncat ke samping kanannya.

Duar

Suara pedang pria itu yang berbenturan dengan tanah. Ketika ia mendarat di tanah ia langsung berhadapan dengan koushi yang berusaha menusuknya. Dengan cepat ia meloncat kebelakang menghindari serangan koushi.

"Sial. Aku harus cepat mengakhirinya." Gumamnya. Dengan cepat ia mengambil ke-enam pedang miliknya yang langsung ia gunakan di sela-sela jarinya. Tiap tangannya memegang tiga pedang sehingga terlihat seperti ia memiliki cakar pedang. Setelahnya ia berlari ke arah dua musuh yang tersisa.

"Kemarilah." Teriak pria kekar.

"cih." Gumam Naruto. Ia langsung berbelok kearah koushi yang juga berlari ke arahnya.

"**Wind Technique : Cyclone.**"

Dan datanglah angin puyuh kearahnya yang dikeluarkan oleh koushi dengan cepat.

'Kurang cepat.' Ucapnya dalam hati. Ia langsung teleport melewati angin puyuh tersebut dan langsung berhadapan dengan koushi yang terlihat terkejut melihatnya.

"**Sword Art : Spin Crash.**" Ia langsung meloncat dengan gaya seperti terbang melayang dan berputar cepat dengan pedang berada di ujung putaran layaknya bor. Ia meluncur cepat kearah koushi dan langsung menubruknya dengan pedang menancap terlebih dahulu. Berputar cepat mengoyak isi perut koushi sehingga darah berceceran dimana-mana. Sakura yang melihat itu langsung menutup matanya.

"ARRGGGh." Teriak koushi.

Seranganpun berhenti ketika membentur pohon. Ia langsung terduduk dengan satu kaki sebagai penumpu badan sambil tangan kirinya memegang lengan kanan yang kembali sakit akibat melakukan teknik tadi. Ia langsung berdiri dan Pedang yang masih menempel dipohon ia cabut semuanya.

"Tinggal satu lagi yang tersisa." Ucapnya sambil menatap pria kekar jauh di depannya.

***TBC***

**Ma'af mengecewakan para reader semuanya,saya belum bisa buat scan action jadi pertarungannya juga garing,krenyees. **

**Tadinya mau full di publish, eh pas liat wordnya. widiih chapter ini paling banyak dari yang lainnya. Jadi saya potong deh. Maaf ya, nanti di update kilat deh.**

**So, review?**


	5. kebahagiaan

**ELEMENT and SWORD ART**

**Disclimer: mang kishimoto, pinjem bentar ya Naruto nya.**

**Warning: Abal, gaje, typo(s), ide cerita udah banyak yang jualan(pasaran), sangat OOC, membuat mata panas, kepala pegal-pegal, mengantuk jeung sajabana.**

**Rate: M for blood and action(?).**

**Genre: adventure, romance, sedikit action.**

** Main pair: Uzumaki Naruto And Haruno Sakura.**

**"holla, saya udah update. ma'af lama soalnya kemarin-kemarin 3 lagi gangguan(readers: jiah dia pake 3, kartunya rakyat biasa) soalnya saya publish pake hp, pasti ada yang tahu kenapa(laptop selalu ada internet positif). dan yang bikin lama tuh harus edit-edit dulu karena ni chapter gabungan dari chapter 5 dan 6. sebenarnya saya gak ikhlas harus ngorbanin satu chapter m(_ _)m. **

**ini semua gara-gara kalian yang pengen tambah wordnya (acungin piso), saya harus berkorban satu chapter untuk digabungin sama chapter ini. kalian harus bertanggung jawaab. : **

**Ok, Just kidding. saya seneng kok ada yang minat sama fic ini. Thanks for : Cindy elhy, jokowi widodo, guest, Dwyne, lutfisyahrizal, Kimura Megumi, triexs. alazka, reza. putraw. 79, Ae Hatake, La vechiasignora, Kei Deiken, dwi. novian. 96**

**yang udah review fic abal ini, semoga puas. ma'af gak dibales satu-satu kan pengennya kilat. :v**

**Yosh langsung baca aja.**

Chapter 5 :Kebahagiaan

**-.E.A.S.A.-**

"AAARRRRGH."

"Tinggal satu lagi." Ucap Naruto sambil menatap tajam si pria kekar.

"Kau membunuh semua rekanku?. Sialan kau. Pergilah ke neraka." Teriak si pria kekar.

"**Earth Technique : Twin Stone.**"

Dan dari masing-masing sisi muncul batu yang langsung menghimpitya. Ia langsung tidak bisa bergerak dan seluruh tubuhnya sakit akibat tekanan dari kedua batu yang menghimpitnya. Belum juga ia terlepas dari himpitan ia langsung dikejutkan oleh sang pria kekar yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Hyah" teriak si pria kekar sambil mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi dan menurunkannya dengan kecepatan tinggi dan kekuatan yang sangat besar ke arahnya.

DUAR

Asap tebal mengepul didaerah serangan si pria kekar. Debu bertebaran dimana-mana, batu dan kerikil berjatuhan dari atas akibat serangan yang menghancurkan batu dan tanah yang terkena serangannya. "Grr, kemana kau, Namikaze." Geramnya tak sabaran.

-Dibalik pohon

"Hah, haah, hah. Sial, seluruh badanku hampir remuk. Haah." Ucapnya tersenggal-sengal.

'**Kau perlu aku menambah kekuatanmu, Gaki?'** ucap suara lain ditubuhnya.

'_Tidak, aku hanya perlu kau untuk menyembuhkan lukaku, Kurama._' Ucap Naruto dalam pikirannya.

'**Benarkah? Kau tidak memerlukannya? Aku sedang membuka penawaran ekstra. Kau tidak tertarik?** .' Ucap seseorang dipikiranya yang ternyata bernama Kurama.

'_Tidak, cepatlah sembuhkan aku_.' Ucap Naruto sedikit terburu-buru. Ia harus segera mengakhiri pertarungan ini.

'**Hanya perlu menyembuhkanmu? Ayolah, memakai kekuatanku akan lebih cepat mengalahkannya.'** Rayu Kurama.

'_Cepatlah, sembuhkan aku Kurama_.' Ucap Naruto.

'**Kau yakin?**'Bujuk Kurama.

'_GRRrrr, KAU MUSANG GILA IDIOT, SUDAH KUBILANG AKU HANYA PERLU KEKEKUATAN PENYEMBUHANMU._' Teriak Naruto pada Kurama.

'_Aku akan membunuhmu setelah pertarungan ini berakhir_.' Tambah Naruto.

'**Haaah, baiklah jika kau memaksa, dan ucapanmu yang terakhir itu sebaiknya jangan kau lakukan. Aku takut aku tidak punya tempat tinggal lagi jika yang terjadi malah aku yang membunuhmu duluan.'** Ucap Kurama.

'_URUSAI._' Teriak Naruto.

Dan seketika luka yang ada pada tubuh Naruto lenyap dengan sendirinya. Utuh seperti semula tanpa luka-apapun.

'**Kau sangat keras kepala.'** Ucap Kurama mengakhiri kontak antara mereka.

"Cih." Decih Naruto sebelum ia berdiri dan kembali menggenggam ke enam pedangnya seperti tadi."Aku akan mengakhiri ini." Ucapnya dan langsung menteleport dirinya beberapa meter di hadapan sang pria kekar yang tengah mencarinya.

ZEEpp

"Mencariku?" ucap tenang Naruto.

"Hooo, kau akhirnya datang juga. Kukira kau akan kabur seperti pengecut-pengecut lainnya." Ucap pria kekar sakratis.

"Ma'af, sepertinya aku bukan pengecut seperti mereka. Kumohon ma'afkan aku." Ucap Naruto tenang sambil membungkuk dengan tangan berada didadanya.

"Grr, aku akan membalas kelakuanmu itu, Namikaze Naruto." ucap marah pria kekar. Dengan cepat ia berlari dengan pedang besarnya ia panggul dipundaknya.

"**Earth Technique : Twin Stone.**"

Dan hal yang sama terjadi seperti sebelumnya. Dua batu muncul tiba-tiba menghimpit Naruto, namun bedanya ia langsung menghindarinya dengan meloncat ke atas. Ia alirkan elemen angin pada ke-enam pedangnya.

"**Sword Art : Wind Lacerate**"

Ia ayunkan kedua tangannya miring membentuk huruf X, dan dengan tiba-tiba angin kencang keluar dari ke-enam pedangnya membentuk garis sesuai arah pedang melaju dan langsung bertumbuk membentuk jaring angin yang siap memotong apa saja yang ia lewati, menuju pria kekar yang tengah berlari.

"**Earth Technique : Triple Stalakmit.**"

Tiga buah batu besar berjejer muncul dihadapan sang pria kekar.

DUASH

Jaring angin dan batu berbenturan dengan kencangnya hingga hembusan angin hasil benturan tadi dapat dirasakan Sakura yang dari tadi memperhatikan pertarungan mereka. Sempat tadi ia khawatir akan keadaan namikaze Naruto yang tadi terdesak namun ia langsung bernapas lega ketika ia melihat namikaze Naruto muncul di depan sana.

"**Earth Technique : Needle Earth**"

Dan jarum jarum tanah meluncur dari tanah yang mereka injak meluncur ke arah Naruto yang baru saja mendarat ke tanah. Namun dapat ditahan dengan gerakan cepat Naruto.

Trang Trang Trang

Setelah menangkis serangan jarum tanah ia langsung dihadapkan dengan serangan lainnya dari pria kekar. Sebuah tebasan ia terima darinya dan langsung ia tahan dengan ke-enam pedangnya sehingga ia langsung terpental jauh kebelakang. Sebelum punggungnya membentur tanah ia menteleportkan dirinya tak jauh dari sana dengan pendaratan yang kurang mulus karena ia langsung terduduk ketika ia mendarat di tanah. '_Aku harus menghindari serangannya_.' Ucap Naruto dalam hati, ia mulai berdiri dan bersiap melakukan serangan selanjutnya. '_Akan sangat sulit mengalahkannya' _Ia langsung berlari menuju lawannya.

"**Kamikaze.**"

terlihat Naruto tengah berlari, menghilang dan muncul lagi dan menghilang lagi secara berturut-turut dengan formasi ZigZag sehingga sulit memperkirakan arah serangnya. Dan secara tiba-tiba ia telah berada dibelakang pria kekar dan melakukan tebasan untuk membunuh si pria kekar namun dapat di tahan dengan sisi pedang si pria kekar sebagai prisai. Setelah serangan pertama di tangkis, Naruto langsung menghilang dan muncul lagi di sebelah kiri dengan melakukan serangan dan kembali ditahan musuh. Serangan kembali dilakukan oleh Naruto berulang ulang dengan arah datang serangan berbeda-beda mulai dari atas, depan, belakang, samping musuh namun semua serangannya dapat ditangkis seakan-akan si pria kekar tidak memiliki ruang serang.

'_Ayunan pedangnya sangat cepat, semua seranganku dapat ia tangkis._' pikir Naruto masih melakukan serangan yang sama.

"Ayolah, apakah hanya ini kemampuanmu? Ini tidak membuatku puas." ucap si pria kekar dengan mengibaskan pedangnya ke arah kiri dan secara bersamaan Naruto muncul dari sana sehingga Naruto kembali terpelating jauh dari si pria kekar akibat serangan si pria kekar yang ia tahan.

Duak

Tubuh Naruto langsung berbenturan dengan pohon besar dibelakangnya.

"Ugh." Naruto langsung jatuh terduduk dengan darah keluar dari mulutnya.

"Namikaze-san." gumam Sakura kala melihat Naruto yang sedang terdesak.

'_Kurama_.' ucap Naruto meminta bantuan Kurama, dan dalam sekejap luka di tubuh Naruto menghilang.

Naruto kembali berdiri dan membuat posisi kuda-kuda bersiap melakukan serangan selanjutnya.

"**Kamikaze**."

Naruto kembali mengeluarkan kemampuan berlari cepat miliknya menuju si pria kekar berada dan ketika jarak antara dirinya dan si pria kekar tak terpaut jauh ia langsung mengeluarkan tekniknya.

"**Sword Art : Spin Crash**."

ia langsung berputar dengan tubuh menyerupai bor yang ujungnya merupakan putaran pedang. Dengan cepat serangannya di tahan oleh si pria kekar dengan sisi datar pedang besar miliknya dengan tangan kiri berada pada ujung sisi datar pedang berusaha menahan serangan Naruto.

"Kau tidak akan dengan mudah mengalahkanku." Ucap si pria kekar percaya diri.

"Lihat dan perhatikan."balas Naruto. ia tambah kecepatan putaran serangan miliknya hingga angin juga ikut berputar bersamanya.

Kraak

"Tidak mungkin." Ucap sang pria kekar menyadari pedangnya retak akibat serangan Naruto.

Kraak kraak kraaak Prang

Dan pada akhirnya pedang sang pria kekar hancur berkeping keping meninggalkan pegangan pedang yang tidak ikut hancur. Pertahanan terakhir sang pria hancur dan dengan cepat serangan Naruto membentur tubuhnya, berputar mengoyak tubuhnya dan terus berputar sampai berhenti ketika membentur pohon besar yang langsung tumbang karena serangan penuh Naruto.

Dengan santai ia ambil pedangnya yang menancap di pohon dan mengibaskannya untuk membuang darah yang menempel di pedangnya. "The End." Ucapnya tenang. Ia sarungkan pedangnya dan langsung menteleporkan diri ketempat pedang yang ia tinggal.

Zzeeep

Sreet

Sreeeng

Suara pedang dicabut dari tanah dan setelahnya terdengar suara pedang disarungkan. Naruto langsung mengedarkan pandangannya memerhatikan daerah setempat. 'Sepertinya tidak akan ada yang lainnya.' Pikir Naruto dan kembali menteleportkan dirinya.

ZZZeep

"Kau tidak apa, Nona?" tanya Naruto yang baru saja sampai ke tempat Sakura.

"Kyaaaa." Teriak Sakura yang terkejut akan kedatangan Naruto.

"Hn?" Naruto hanya menampilkan tatapan bertanya namun tidak mengubah mimik wajahnya yang datar.

"Kau, mengejutkanku Namikaze-san." Ucap Sakura menyadari tatapan Naruto.

"Aku baik-baik saja, ma'af atas teriakanku tadi." Tambah Sakura dan diakhiri dengan membungkuk minta ma'af, pipinya sedikit merona karena malu akan tindakannya tadi.

"Hn, aku akan mengantarkanmu keluar dari hutan ini." Ucap Naruto. Mendengar tawaran Naruto pipi Sakura langsung bersemu merah dan mata yang sedikit membulat. '_Manis_' pikir Naruto.

"Ti-Tidak perlu aku-aku tadi telah menandai jalan yang telah aku lewati, ja-jadi aku tidak akan tersesat." Balas Sakura menolak tawaran Naruto dengan sedikit tergagap. Mengingat sesuatu mata Sakura langsung terbelalak. "Aaaah, katsuyu. Kau tidak apa-apa, aah kau pingsan, aku harus membawanya pulang." Teriak Sakura panik.

'_Panik hanya karena peliharaan? Haaaaah bodoh._' Pikir Naruto bingung.

"Ma'af namikaze-san aku harus pulang dulu untuk merawat peliharaanku. Terima kasih karena telah menolongku, jaa." Pamit Sakura meninggalkan Naruto yang tak ia sadari tangah memerhatikannya.

"Hn." Balas Naruto dingin.'_Apakah hanya perasaanku atau ia tidak takut sama sekali kepadaku_?' pikir Naruto.

'**Kurasa ia memang tidak takut padamu, kulihat ia malah merona ketika melihatmu.**' Ucap Kurama menanggapi pikiran Naruto.

'_Benarkah?, aku tidak memperhatikannya._' Ucap Naruto dalam hati sambil memperhatikan kepergian Sakura.

'**Mungkin ia menyukaimu, gaki**' Tebak Kurama.

'_Itu tidak mungkin. Semua orang membenciku dan menghindariku karena aku seorang kriminal, mana mungkin ia menyukaiku._'sangkal Naruto.

'**Itu bisa saja terjadi, mungkin ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padamu.**' Ucap Kurama mencoba memperkuat perkiraannya.

'_Meskipun iya terjadi, itu tidak akan berpengaruh kepadaku. Kau pun tahu, aku tak ingin menjalin hubungan apapun dengan orang lain. Teman, kekasih, saudara, atau jenis ikatan apapun yang mengandung unsur cinta dan kasih sayang. Karena ketika mereka menghilang semuanya akan menjadi kacau, aku akan merasakannya lagi._' Jelas Naruto panjang lebar sambil menempelkan telapak tangannya di bagian dada sebelah kiri.

'**Aku tahu itu, tapi semua persepsi manusia akan berubah ketika mereka mengenal cinta dan kasih sayang yang baru, mungkin itu juga akan berlaku untukmu**_._' Ucap bijak Kurama.

'_Keh, kau berusaha menasehatiku Kurama? Sejak kapan kau menjadi sebijak ini? Biasanya juga kau menjadi rubah pemalas yang kerjaannya cuma tidur?'_ ejek Naruto.

'**SIALAN KAU GAKI, AKU CUMA MENJELASKAN ARTI CINTA DAN KASIH SAYANG YANG SESUNGGUHNYA.**' Geram Kurama mendengar ejekan dari Naruto.

'_Ya, aku mengerti. Tetapi luka di hati ini masih belum bisa di sembuhkan, Kurama. Aku belum bisa menyembuhkannya. Oleh karena itu aku tak ingin menjalin tali cinta dan kasih dengan orang lain. aku tak ingin merasakannya lagi dan lebih dari itu, karena aku sudah merasakan apa yang namanya kehilangan, aku tak ingin orang terdekatku merasakan hal yang sama setelah kehilanganku._' Ucap Naruto kepalanya tertunduk.

'**Hmm, aku mengerti**_._' Tanggap Kurama.

'_Baguslah kalau kau mengerti._' Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum dan dari dalam tubuh Naruto, Kurama juga tengah tersenyum menanggapi senyuman Naruto.

Ditempat Sakura berada

"Aduh, kemana jalan yang mengarah ke konoha? Harusnya aku tidak tersesat, akukan sudah menandai jalannya." Ucap Sakura prustasi. Ia tengah tersesat dihutan ini, Sudah 5 kali ia melewati jalan yang sama. Ia sudah berbelok kesana-kemari namun pada akhirnya ia akan kembali ke jalan yang sama.

"Harusnya aku tadi terima saja ajakan Namikaze-_san_." Ucap Sakura menyesal. Ia langsung mendudukan diri sambil menaruh kucingnya yang masih pingsan di pahanya, ia simpan kedua telapak tangannya di atas tubuh katsuyu, dan seketika cahaya hijau muncul dari tangannya."**Health Technique**" ucapnya dan luka pada kucingnya langsung hilang seketika. Nafas sang kucing mulai teratur dan mata sang kucing perlahan terbuka."MIOW." suara katsuyu. "Aah, akhirnya kau sadar juga." Sakura langsung memeluk kucingnya."MIOW."

"Aaah, iya. Apa kau tahu jalan untuk pulang, katsuyu?" tanya Sakura pada kucingnya. Apakah saking setresnya ia sampai-sampai menanyakan pada kucing? Namun anehnya sang kucing langsung menggeleng setelah kepalanya menoleh kesana-kemari seolah mengerti akan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Haaah." Desah Sakura.

Kruyuuuuuuk

"Astaga, aku lapar." Gumamnya.

Dan secara kebetulan tak jauh dari sana terlihat Naruto tengah berjalan dengan santai dengan tangan dimasukan ke saku celana hitam yang ia kenakan. "Bukannya itu gadis tadi? Kenapa ia malah duduk disana?" gumamnya.

'**Otakmu terbentur sesuatu ya gaki? Tentu saja ia tersesat mengingat ia sudah lama meninggalkan kita. Seharusnya ia sudah sampai dirumah dari tadi**' Ucap Kurama.

'_HEY, AKUKAN CUMA MEMASTIKAN?_' teriak Naruto pada Kurama, tak terima ia dibilang bodoh.

'**Cepat kau tanyakan padanya dan antarkan ia jika memang tersesat."** Ujar Kurama mengingatkan.

'_Iya, iya, aku tahu._' Jawab Naruto dan dengan segera ia hampiri gadis itu.

"Nona." Sapa Naruto ketika sampai di tempat Sakura.

"KYAA. Aah Namikaze-san. Ternyata kau. Mengagetkanku saja." Ucap Sakura langsung berdiri sambil memeluk katsuyu dengan pipi yang merona yang sebelumnya berteriak karena terkejut mendengar seseorang menyapanya Karena terakhir kali ia disapa, ia langsung mendapatkan prilaku buruk dari orang yang menyapanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini nona? Apa kau terluka? Apa kau tersesat? Perlu bantuanku?" tawar Naruto pada Sakura.

'_Banyak sekali pertanyaannya? Apa yang harus ku jawab duluan?_' pikir Sakura setelah mendengar pertanyaan beruntun dari Naruto.

"Umh, ano, aku tersesat Namikaze-san dan jika boleh aku ingin meminta bantuan anda untuk menunjukan jalan menuju Konoha." Ucap Sakura malu-malu karena sebab pertama, karena ia lagi-lagi berbuat konyol dengan berteriak di depan Naruto. kedua, karena ia tengah tersesat di hutan ini. Dan yang ketiga, karena pria didepannya ini adalah Namikaze Naruto yang dari pertama kali melihat wajahnya dari gambar membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak normal dan hatinya berdesir tak karuan.

"Hn."

Kruyuuuk

"Aaaah." Gumam Sakura ketika perutnya berbunyi kembali. Ia langsung menundukan mukanya yang telah memerah.

"Kau lapar?" tanya Naruto yang langsung mengodok saku suiter hitam yang ia kenakan dan setelah tangannya keluar, terlihatlah buah apel yang masih segar berada di genggamannya. Ia raih tangan kanan Sakura dan langsung menaruh apel itu pada telapak tangan Sakura. "Makanlah dulu, sebelum aku mengantarmu keluar dari hutan ini." Ucap Naruto setelahnya.

Sakura yang terkejut karena tangannya ditarik malah merona kembali karena tangannya tengah dipegang oleh Naruto. '_Kyaa, dia memegang tanganku._' Jerit Sakura dalam hati.

"Hai." Dan dengan perlahan ia memakan buah apel yang diberikan Naruto padanya. 'manis.' Pikirnya. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Namikaze-san." Sakura membungkuk berterima kasih.

"Hn, doita arimashita." Jawab Naruto.

Setelah memakan habis apelnya Sakura langsung bertanya lagi"Bi-bisakah anda mulai menunjukan jalannya?"

"Hn." Gumam Naruto dan dengan sigap ia langsung mengangkat tubuh Sakura ala bridle style.

"Kyaaa, Na-Namikaze-san apa yang mau anda lakukan?" jerit Sakura. Wajahnya langsung kembali merona.

"Tenanglah, akan lebih cepat jika begini." Jawab tenang Naruto.

"Bersiaplah."

"Tu-tunggu namikaze-san, A-aku belum-KYAA" jerit Sakura berusaha menolak namun tidak berhasil karena Naruto terlanjur menteleportkan dirinya keluar dari hutan.

ZZZeep

Tap

"Kita sudah sampai."ucap Naruto sambil menurunkan tubuh Sakura dengan hati-hati.

Akhirnya Sakura dapat melihat kembali cahaya matahari karena cahaya matahari sangat sedikit sekali di hutan sana, terhalang oleh rimbunnya daun-daun.

"Su-sugoi. Yeeah, akhirnya kita keluar dari hutan itu. yeyeye hooo. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak Namikaze-san telah mengantarku keluar dari hutan." Ucap senang Sakura sambil tersenyum manis pada Naruto. Naruto yang melihatnya sedikit terpesona dan pipinya merona walau samar karena keindahan mahluk dihadapannya.'_Cantik._' pikir Naruto. Kurama yang mendengarnya tersenyum senang karena tuannya terpesona oleh kecantikan sang gadis.

"Hn, tidak masalah. Aku pergi dulu, Sampai jum, , " "Eeh, Tunggu Namikaze-san." Naruto yang tadinya ingin menteleportkan dirinya kembali kehutan tidak jadi setelah Sakura mencegahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Bo-bolehkah aku menemuimu lagi besok, di sini?" Tanya Sakura malu-malu. Naruto sedikit terkejut mendengar permintaan Sakura.

"Tidak." Tolak Naruto mentah-mentah.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Sakura penasaran karena permintaanya ditolak oleh Naruto.

"Aku seorang kriminal, tidak baik seorang gadis cantik sepertimu berada didekatku." Jawab Naruto.

Mendengar kata pujian Naruto, wajah Sakura langsung merona kembali.'_Dia bilang aku cantik, CANTIK? Kyaaa._' Teriak Sakura dalam hati.

"Itu tidak masalah buatku. Kurasa kau bukan seperti seorang kriminal lainnya." Ucap Sakura bersikukuh.

"Tetap tidak, hutan ini bukan tempat yang cocok untuk seorang gadis. Ini tempat yang berbahaya, apapun bisa terjadi disana." Ucap Naruto berusaha meyakinkan Sakura.

"Aku tidak perduli. Pokoknya besok aku akan menemuimu disini. TITIK. Tidak ada penolakan. Jaa ne, MATA ASHITA." Teriak Sakura sambil berlari menjauh dari hadapan Naruto.

"Keras kepala sekali." Ucap Naruto melihat kepergian Sakura.

'**Sama sepertimu, gaki. Sepertinya kalian cocok, Khihihi.**' Ucap Kurama.

'_Ayolah, Kurama jangan memulainya lagi._' Ucap malas Naruto.

'**KAU YANG SEHARUSNYA SADAR GAKI.**' Balas Kurama.

'_Sudahlah._' Ucap Naruto menanggapi Kurama. Ia langsung menteleportkan dirinya kembali kedalam hutan.

ZZZep

**-.A.E.S.A.-**

Disuatu tempat dengan kawah besar dimana-mana dan asap membumbung tinggi terlihat seorang manusia tengah berdiri jauh dihadapan serangga terbang raksasa.

"**GOAAAARRRRH**"

"Keh, kau hanya mahluk liar, untuk apa kau melawan kami. Ini untuk kedamaian dunia."

"**KAU, TIDAK PATAS MEMBICARAKAN PERDAMAIAN DUNIA JIKA JALAN YANG KAU GUNAKAN TIDAK SUSUAI DENGAN PERDAMAIAN DUNIA. APA KAU KIRA DENGAN MEMBUNUH DAN MENGHANCURKAN DESA LAIN KAU SEBUT PERDAMAIAN?**"

"Oooh, itu hanya sebuah pengorbanan yang harus dibayar untuk sebuah perdamaian."

"**GRRRR, APA MAKSUDMU KAU BISA MENGORBANKAN SEMUANYA, TEME**."

"Harus ada pengorbanan untuk sesuatu yang besar."

"**OMAEEDA**."

"Kemarilah."

Seekor serangga raksasa yang lebih tepat disebut monster terbang yang memiliki ciri fisik 6 sayap dan 1 ekor dengan sepasang tangan ukuran kecil melesat dengan cepat membelah angin menuju seseorang dengan rambut gondrong panjang yang tengah menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada. Dipunggungnya terdapat kipas besar dengan rantai pada ujung pegangan yang mengikatnya dengan sang pengguna. sang pria yang akan diserang hanya berdiri angkuh dengan senyuman jahat (seringaian) bertengger diwajahnya. "Chomei." Ucapnya pada serangga itu.

"**Grrr, sialan kau**."

Setelah mengucapkan kata itu ia langsung membuka mulutnya dan seketika bola-bola hitam dan putih berkumpul didepan mulutnya, berkumpul dan bergabung menjadi sebuah bola hitam yang semakin memadat. Bola hitam polos terbentuk dengan indahya sebelum chomei memakannya bulat-bulat.

"**BIJUU CANNON BALL.**"

Dan ketika membukakan mulutnya sebuah bola merah terang meluncur sangat cepat sehingga dalam sekilas merupakan sebuah cahaya yang melesat pergi dari mulutnya menuju sang pria rambut gondrong.

"Jangan remehkan seorang uchiha Madara." Ucap pria gondrong yang bernama Madara itu. Ketika bola cahaya dari biju mendekatinya bahkan yaris menyentuhnya, hawa biru tua keluar dari tubuhnya, berkumpul membentuk sosok manusia biru raksasa dengan empat lengan namun tubuhnya hanya setengah, hanya dari kepala sampai dada melindungi dirinya yang berada didalam tubuh sang manusia raksasa. Dengan cepat sang manusia raksasa membuat pedang dari hawa biru tua itu dan langsung menahan serangan dari chomei.

DUAR

SYUUT

DAK

Chomei melakukan serangan pisik yang langsung ditahan oleh pedang dan pukulan sang manusia biru raksasa. Ia kibaskan ekornya untuk menyerang namun sungguh pertahanan sang musuh sangat kuat tidak bisa diserang dengan serangan biasa saja.

"Susano'oku merupakan pertahanan sempurna, tidak ada peluang, tidak ruang, tidak ada kelemahan." Ucap Madara membanggakan simanusia biru raksasa.

"**Grrr, SUPER BIJUU CANNON BALL"**

Jurus yang sama dikeluarkan chomei namun sungguh menakjupkan bola yang ia buat sangat besar bahkan melebihi besar tubuhnya. Setelah bola besar itu memadat chomei langsung melesat kedireksi yang sama dimana Madara berdiri angkuh.

DUARR

Chomei melayang memerhatikan tempat yang ia serang.

WUZZ

Ke enam sayapnya ia kipaskan ke area tersebut untuk menghilangkan debu yang menghalagi penglihatannya. Dan apa yang terlihat selanjutnya tidak ada apa-apa disana, hanya kawah besar yang ada.

"**Kemana dia?" **ucap chomei menggeram.

"Seranganmu cukup mengerikan untuk ku tahan sampai susano'oku hancur karena serangannmu." Ucap seseorang dari arah belakangnya. Chomei langsung membalikan badannya dan terlihatlah Madara dengan baju yang compang-camping dan susano'o yang hanya tinggal tangan dan dada bagian kiri.

"**Grrr.**"

"Aku akan mengakhiri permainan ini." Ucap Madara.

"GEDO MAJOU."

Madara langsung menghentakan tangan kanannya kepermukaan tanah dan membuat tanah menjadi retak disekitarnya. Ketika tanah berhenti dari retakan sesosok manusia batu raksasa muncul dari retakan tanah dengan Madara berada dikepalanya. Sesosok manusia raksasa dengan 6 mata terbuka dan 3 mata tertutup berdiri dihadapan chomei yang berdiri kaku.

"**GOARRRHHH**" raung sang monster batu raksasa, Gedo majou.

'_**Tidak mungkin, shukaku sampai saiken telah ditangkap olehnya. Fuu bagaimanna ini?**_**.'** pikir chomei sedikit terkejut.

'_Kita masih bisa mengalahkannya, chomei. Ayo kita berjuang sedikit lagi._' Ucap suara peminim di dalam tubuhnya.

'_**Ya, kita pasti menang**_.' Ucap chomei percaya diri.

'_Hmm_.'

"Kau akan berakhir! GEDO MAJOU, SERANG DAN TANGKAP DIA." Seru Madara.

"GOAAAARH." Gedo majou langsung berlari ke arah chomei.

"Dia datang." Ucap chomei bersiap-siap.

DUAR

**-.E.A.S.A.-**

Hujan turun dengan derasnya di atas lahan peperangan yang hancur tak berbentuk mematikan api-api yang masih menyala supaya tidak menyebar.

'_**Fuu aku senang kau yang menjadi jinchuriki-ku dan terima kasih karena kau menjadi fatnerku. Serta ma'af karena aku tidak bisa melindungimu!**_' ucap Chomei dalam hati. Terlihat rantai besi menancap dilehernya yang keluar dari mulut gedo majou. Perlahan tubuhnya menyusut dan tertarik kearah mulut gedou majou yang terbuka.

'_Ya, Tidak apa chomei, senang mengenalmu. Dan untuk ucapan ma'afmu kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku. Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik dan sisanya ayo kita serahkan pada patner lain yang tersisa, gyuki dan Kurama beserta patner mereka masing-masing._' Balas Fuu.

Setelah tubuh chomei terserap semua terlihatlah tubuh sorang gadis berambut abu tergeletak tak bernyawa. Ya, ia adalah sang jinchuriki dari chomei sang monster kumbang raksasa.

"Tinggal dua monster yang tersisa. Gyuuki dan Kurama. Tunggulah beberapa hari lagi dan aku akan menangkap kalian, dimulai dari gyuuki. Hahaha" ucap Madara sambil tertawa jahat. Madara langsung masuk kedalam mulut mazou "Dunia akan menjadi miliku, tidak lama lagi." Ucapnya dan hilang ditelan sang gedo mazou.

Tak lama berselang tubuh gedo mazou tenggelam ditelan bumi hingga tak bersisa meninggalkan area pertarungan yang hancur tak berbentuk.

**-.E.A.S.A.-**

Matahari mulai muncul ke peraduannya memberikan secercah cahaya dan kehangatan bagi penghuni dunia ini dengan didampingi suara merdu dari burung-burung menghias pagi yang cerah ini. Embun-embun masih menempel dengan daun, kabut-kabut masih melayang di udara walau sedikit dan matahari yang cerah akan menjadi sesuatu permulaan yang baik untuk memulai hari.

"Hoaaam." Suara seorang gadis yang baru bangun dari mati surinya, sedikit menggeliat untuk merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Rambut merah jambunya yang sedikit acak-acakan ia usap perlahan. Bibir piechnya komat-kamit tidak jelas (kebiasaan bangun tidur tuh).

Ting

Seakan teringat sesuatu ia dengan cepat menyingkap selimutnya dan langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi. Suara air yang dimainkan terdengar dari kamar mandi dan tak lupa senandung nyanyian yang tak tentu liriknya terdengar juga. Tak lama pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampilkan sesosok malaikat bebusana handuk yang melindungi setengah badan dari dada sampai atas pahanya (SUIT SUIT CEMEWEW #plak). Ia berjalan menuju lemari pakaianya dan mengobrak-abrik seluruh isi lemari mencari pakaian terbaik dan paling cantik untuk ia pakai. Setelah menemukannya, ia lekas memakai baju pilihannya dan langsung berdandan didepan kaca miliknya.

"Sempurna, semoga namikaze-san senang." Gumamnya. Oh, pantas ia berdandan dengan pakaian terbaik yang ia punya ternyata, aish aish ia ingin pergi menemui cemewewnya.

Ia langsung turun kelantai bawah untuk sarapan bersama kedua orang tuanya yang mungkin tengah menunggunya. Setibanya ia di ruang makan, kedua orangtuanya terpukau melihat anak perempuan mereka berdandan dengan manisnya.

"Apa aku tidak sedang bermimpi? Anak perempuanku berdandan?" ucap ayahnya-haruno Kizashi- pada anaknya-Sakura- dengan mata tidak berkedip.

"Kau tidak sedang bermimpi, anata. Karena aku juga melihatnya." Timbal ibu Sakura-Haruno Mebuki.

"Sakura, apa yang terjadi kenapa kau berdandan?" tanya Kizashi. Memang selama ini Sakura jarang berdandan malah mendekati tidak sama sekali karena tanpa dandanan pun Sakura sudah cantik menurut mereka.

Mendengar penuturan Kizashi membuat Sakura cemberut "Memangnya aku tidak boleh berdadan ya?" tanya Sakura, pipinya sedikit mengembung.

"Bukan begitu sayang, hanya tidak biasanya kau berdandan." Ucap Kizashi menjelaskan.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana Sakura?" tanya Mebuki penasaran.

"Rahasia." Ucap Sakura tersenyum jahil dan langsung mendudukan dirinya di kursi meja makan.

"Hoo, putriku mulai menyimpan rahasia ya?" tanya Kizashi bercanda.

"Hihihi." Sakura hanya terkikik geli mendengar tanggapan ayahnya.

"Biar kaa-san tebak, pasti kau ingin bertemu seorang pria kan." Tebak Mebuki tepat sasaran. Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung nyegir dengan garis merah tipis di pipinya.

"Benarkah, kukira kau tidak akan pernah menyukai seorang pria." Ucap Kizashi setengah tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja tidak tou-san, aku ini masih normal tahu." Ucap Sakura sebal.

"Memangnya salah tou-san mengira begitu? kemarin-kemarinkan anak bungsu mentri fugaku datang untuk meminangmu dan kau menolaknya, padahal ia tampan sekali dan juga kaya raya. Iya kan hime?" tanggap Kizashi.

"Iya, kaa-san sempat khawatir mengingatnya. Kaa-san takut kau penyuka sesama jenis. Tapi syukurlah kalau kau masih normal." Mebuki menimpali sambil menghembuskan nafas lega. Untunglah putri semata wayangnya masih normal.

"Huuft, kalian berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentangku." Sakura langsung cemberut mendengar pikiran buruk kedua orang tuanya.

"Sudahlah sebaiknya kita makan, sebelum makannya dingin." Ucap Mebuki mengingatkan.

"Yup, kalau kalian sudah resmi menjadi kekasih bawa ia kemari, perkenalkan pada kami ya." Seru Kizashi kepada putrinya yang dibalas senyum manis Sakura. Sarapanpun berlangsung dengan nikmat dan khidmat dengan dibarengi percakapan ringan.

"Terima kasih makannya. Aku sudah kenyang." Ucap Sakura setelah beres sarapan ia langsung membawa piring kotor miliknya ke wastafel untuk ia cuci. '_Aaaha, sebaiknya aku membuatkan bento untuk namikaze-san, pasti dia suka._' Pikirnya dan selesai ia mencuci piring ia langsung bergegas membuat bento untuk Naruto dengan senyum yang tidak pudar.

**-.E.A.S.A.-**

'**Gaki, apa semalam kau merasakannya? Cakra chomei telah menghilang sama seperti shukaku dan yang lainnya**" tanya Kurama pada Naruto yang sedang tiduran dirumput hijau pinggir danau. '_Hmm, aku merasakannya. Hanya tinggal kita dan gyuuki kan? Aku penasaran terhadap orang yang membunuhnya. Apakah sangat kuat sehingga mereka dapat dikalahkan?_' tanggap Naruto dan langsung bebalik bertanya yang sebenarnya memang tak perlu ditanyakan karena telah ada bukti konkrit tentang kekuatan Madara.

'**Ya sepertinya begitu. Sepertinya kita harus mencari gyuuki untuk bergabung bersamanya.**' Jawab Kurama. '_Ya, kau benar Kurama. Tapi sepertinya kita harus menunda pertemuannya. Aku ingin berlatih terlebih dahulu._' Ujar Naruto langsung duduk dengan kedua tangan menopang tubuh bagian atasnya. '**Ya, aku akan mempersiapkan tenaga untuk kita melawan orang itu.**' Ucap Kurama.

Pandangan Naruto beralih ke danau yang berada dihadapanya. "Uchiha Madara." Gumamnya dan langsung berdiri bersiap untuk berlatih.

**-.E.A.S.A.-**

Ditengah hutan konoha

Sakura tengah berjalan tak tentu arah dengan bungkusan hitam berada didekapannya. Netranya kesana-kemari melirik daerah sekitar barangkali orang yang dicari berada disekitarnya. '_Dimana Namikaze-san berada. Kenapa susah sekali sih untuk menemuinya._' Pikir Sakura sebal namun sedikit rasa takut menyergapinya.

Tap Tap Tap

Terdengar suara seseorang yang tengah berlari mendekatinya dari arah belakang. '_Siapa? Kami-sama._' ucapnya dalam hati dan dengan perlahan ia berbalik dan benar saja apa yang ia takutkan. Dua orang hunter tengah berlari ke arahnya dengan seringaian jahat terpampang dimuka penuh codet mereka. Dengan cepat Sakura berlari sambil menjerit. "AAAA, TOLONG AKU. SESEORANG, KYAAA." Ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa dan berbelok untuk mengecoh mereka namun mereka terlalu cepat untuk di ajak lomba berlari sampai akhirnya tangan orang tersebut menghentikan larinya. "KYAA, LEPASKAN AKU. SESEORANG TOLONG AKU!" teriaknya sambil berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Tenanglah nona manis kami hanya ingin bermain-main sebentar." Ucap pria dengan codet miring di wajahnya. "Ya, tenanglah kau pasti senang." Ucap pria tersebut berusaha menyentuh wajah Sakura dan secara otomatis ia langsung memejamkan matanya. '_Kami-sama tolonglah aku sekali lagi. Kirimkan seorang penyelamat untukku._' doanya dalam hati. Benar saja do'anya langsung dikabulkan.

JDAK

Duk

DUAS

Kedua orang tersebut langsung terjengkang menubruk pohon.

"Argh."

"Siapa yang. ." Melihat orang yang menghajarnya kedua orang tersebut langsung meringkuk "Na-namikaze Naruto." ucap mereka tergagap.

"Pergilah sebelum kalian mati." Ucap dingin Naruto pada kedua orang tersebut. Dan dengan cepat mereka langsung pergi menjauh dari Naruto. Sakura yang merasa dirinya sudah aman langsung membuka matanya dan melihat siapa yang tengah menolongnya. "Aaaah, Namikaze-san." Seru Sakura senang. Mendengar seseorang yang menyerukan namanya ia langsung berbalik dan deathlergh langsung ia berikan kepadanya. "Kenapa kau kemari, aku sudah bilang untuk jangan pernah masuk kembali ke hutan ini. Kenapa kau memaksa." bentak marah Naruto pada Sakura, terang saja ia marah karena seorang gadis yang sama telah dua kali hampir menjadi santapan para hunter penuh nafsu. "Aku sudah bilang hutan ini berbahaya untuk dimasuki gadis sepertimu. Untung saja aku berada di sekitar sini, bayangkan jika aku jauh dari tempatmu berada. Apa yang akan kau lakukan hah?" bentak Naruto masih ingin memarahi Sakura, banyak ia merasa sangat khawatir terhadap Sakura membayangkan sedikit saja ia terlambat maka hancurlah kehidupan Sakura.

Sakura yang mendengar bentakan Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. "Ma-ma'afkan aku, Namikaze-san. Sungguh, A-aku minta ma'af . . hiks ." suaranya bergetar menahan tangis. Melihatnya Naruto jadi tidak tega "Sudahlah, jangan ulangi lagi kesalahanmu. Dan sekarang mari ikut aku." Ucap Naruto sedikit lembut pada Sakura. Ia angkat wajah Sakura dan menghapus air mata yang sempat jatuh dari mata Sakura dengan ibu jarinya. "Jangan menangis." Ucap Naruto. "Ha-Ha'i" balas Sakura masih sesenggukan. "Ayo ikut aku." Dengan cepat Naruto menggendong Sakura ala bridle style dan langsung meteleportkan dirinya dan Sakura ke tempat lain.

Zeep

**-.E.A.S.A.-**

Zzepp

Tap

"Kita sudah sampai, kau boleh membuka matamu nona." Ucap Naruto pada Sakura. Mendengar intruksi dari Naruto secara perlahan ia membuka matanya dan setelah 100 persen terbuka matanya langsung berbinar cerah, rasa senang mecuat dari hatinya. "Waw, indahnya." Gumam Sakura takjup. Mendengar ucapan Sakura membuat Naruto tersenyum. ia turunkan dengan perlahan tubuh Sakura membiarkannya untuk menikmati pemandangan danau ini.

"Kau suka?" tanya Naruto. "Suka sekali Namikaze-san. Arigatou. Kyaaaa hahaha." Sakura langsung berlari setelah menyimpan bekal yang ia bawa. Berlari menelusuri danau biru yang indah ini sambil tertawa senang. Naruto yang memperhatikannya dari jauh langsung tersenyum.

'**Ia cukup cantik dan manis**.' Ucap seseorang dalam pikirannya.

'_Ya, kau benar._' Balas Naruto tanpa sadar.

Krik krik krik

'_E-Eeeh_'

Setelah terdiam cukup lama Naruto langsung sadar akan apa yang telah ia ucapkan. '_Hey, bukan berarti aku menyukainya ya, a-aku hanya memujinya sa-saja kok!_' ucap Naruto tergagap, dimukanya muncul semburat merah walau tidak terlalu jelas.

'**Sudahlah gaki, mengaku saja. Kau sudah terpesona padanyakan?**' goda Kurama, senyuman jahil terbentuk di wajah rubahnya.

'_Tidak a-aku hanya memujinya tadi._' Bantah Naruto.

'**Benarkah?**' Kurama memastikan. Senyumnya bertambah lebar melihat patnernya gelapagan.

'_Ya, itu memang benar._' Seru Naruto. kini semburat merah terlihat jelas dimukanya.

'**Benarkah, benarkah?**'

'_Ya. Ya._'

'**Benarkah, benarkah, benarkah?'**

'_Ya, Ya, Ya cukup Kurama atau kau akan ku hajar._' Ucap Naruto mengancam.

'**Silakan kalau bisa**.' Ledek Kurama.

'**Grrrr, sialan. Awas kau ya.**' Geram Naruto. dan terjadilah adu mulut antara Naruto dan Kurama di dalam pikiran Naruto, yang satu mengejek yang satu marah-marah sampai suara peminim menghentikan acara intim mereka.

"-_san_ Namikaze-_san_." Teriak Sakura, terang saja Naruto langsung terkejut mendengar teriakan Sakura. "A-ada apa? Kenapa sampai teriak-teriak?" tanya Naruto sedikit sebal sambil mengusap telinganya yang berdengung.

"Kenapa? Kau tanya kenapa? Dari tadi aku menyebutkan namamu dan kau tidak mendengarkan sama sekali, langsung saja aku berteriak supaya kau berhenti melamun." Ucap Sakura sambil cemberut.

"Bernarkah? Ma'af kalau begitu." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum gerogi, tangannya menggaruk rambut belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Haah, baiklah. Aaah, aku baru ingat. Nah, aku buatkan bekal untukmu. Ma'af kalau kurang enak dan tidak bagus." Ucap Sakura sambil menunduk malu. Mendengarnya Naruto sedikit terkejut. "Kenapa sampai membuatkanku bekal?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"I-Itu sebagai ucapan terima kasihku karena kau telah menolongku kemarin dan selain itu kau pasti hanya memakan buah dan tangkapan hasil berburu. Karena itu aku buatkan bekal supaya kau tidak bosan memakan yang itu-itu saja." Jawab Sakura. Kepalanya makin tertunduk menahan rasa malunya.

"Terima kasih, err siapa namamu nona?" tanya Naruto

"Na-namaku Sakura, Haruno Sakura lengkapnya na-namikaze-_san_." Jawab Sakura tergugup.

"Boleh ku panggil Sakura?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Bo-boleh saja namikaze –_san_"

"Dan kau cukup memanggilku Naruto, Sakura-_chan_." Ucap Naruto.

'Dia menambahkan namaku dengan suffix chan . kyaa.' Teriak girang Sakura dalam hati. Semburat merah terhias di wajahnya.

"Ha-Ha'i, Naruto-_kun_." Ucap Sakura. Mendengarnya membuat Naruto kembali tersenyum. ia langsung mengacak-acak rambut Sakura membuat wajah Sakura semakin memerah.

"Hmm, bekal buatanmu enak Sakura-_chan_." Puji Naruto ketika menyantap bekal buatan Sakura. Mendengarnya senyum Sakura langsung mengembang. "Benarkah?" tanya Sakura antusias. "Ya, cobalah." Ucap Naruto dan langsung menyuapkan makanannya ke mulut Sakura yang membuat wajah Sakura merona kembali. "Benarkan?" tanya Naruto.

"Ha'i"

Dan waktu pun mereka habiskan dengan mengobrol bersama kadang diselipi dengan tertawa karena salah satu dari mereka membuat lelucon.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang, Naruto-_kun_." Ucap Sakura pamit.

"Tunggu sebentar." Ucap Naruto. Ia langsung berdiri dan membersihkan celananya yang sedikit kotor karena duduk di rumput tanpa alas. Setelah membersihkan celananya ia langsung berjongkok di sisi tubuh Sakura dan langsung menggendong tubuh Sakura sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Mari ku antar." ajak Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun." Ucap Sakura tergagap.

"Kau siap Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto memberi aba-aba pada Sakura.

"Ha-ha'i." Jawab Sakura.

"Berpeganganlah yang kuat."

Dan

Zzepp

**-.E.A.S.A.-**

Zzeppp

Tap

"Kita sudah sampai!" ujar Naruto sambil menurunkan Sakura.

"Ha'i, Arigatou." ucap Sakura.

"Hn." Balas Naruto.

"Eummh, Naruto-kun. Apa besok aku boleh menemuimu lagi?" tanya Sakura takut-takut karena kemarin Naruto menolaknya permintaannya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sakura mambuat Naruto tersenyum, ia taruh tangannya dipuncak kepala Sakura dan langsung mengacak-acak rambut merah jambu Sakura.

"Boleh, asal kau jangan masuk kedalam hutan. Cukup tunggu di sini jika aku belum datang. Akan ku usahakan aku yang akan menunggumu disini." Ucap Naruto.

"Benarkah? Kyaaa." Jerit Sakura senang sambil meloncat-loncat kegirangan.

"Arigatou Naruto-_kun_. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, jaa mata ashita."ucap Sakura dan langsung berlari menjauh dari Naruto.

Naruto langsung menteleportkan dirinya kembali ke hutan. Sebelumnya ia tersenyum memperhatikan Sakura yang menjauh darinya.

Zzeppp

**TBC**

**Gimana? Kurang panjang? Update kilat kan? Apa? jelek ? gomen karena saya masih newbie, hontouni gomenasai. Hapunten pisan. **

**Kalau boleh, silakan tanggapannya ditulis dikotak review! Terimakasih sampai jumpa di chapter depan. Jaa ne.**


	6. Salah

**ELEMENT and SWORD ART**

**Disclimer: mang kishimoto,pinjem bentar ya Naruto nya.**

**Warning: Abal,gaje,typo(s),ide cerita udah banyak yang jualan(pasaran),sangat OOC,membuat mata panas, kepala pegal-pegal, mengantuk jeung sajabana.**

**Rate: M for blood and action(?).**

**Genre: adventure,romance, sedikit action.**

** Main pair: Uzumaki Naruto And Haruno Sakura.**

** A/n: Holla,Chapter 6 dah update,yeaaah. Ada yang kangen sama pic saya? gak ada? ok aku rapopo. this is crazy,saya kira saya udah kehabisan ide untuk melanjutkan tapi pas saya memandang layar laptop dan mengetik sesuatu,sebuah ide datang dengan sendirinya. Sungguh keajaiban datang kapan saja. Semua berkat ide yang alloh kirimkan padaku,terima kasih ya alloh.**

**balasan Review : **

**Saladin no jutsu**

**ni dah lanjut ^^**

**Cindy elhy**

**Kerenkah? haha thanks pujiannya,ni dah lanjut ^^**

**may-chan**

**kereen? masa iya? haha thanks ini dah lanjut.**

**jokowi widodo**

**ni dah lanjut,semoga puas. :D**

**alvin. wijaya. 984349**

**akatsuki? adanya madara cs XD**

**gak tau kalo cepet selese ato enggaknya tergantung otak lemot ane :D, ni dah lanjut.**

**triexs. alazka**

**Ni dah lanjut :D**

**Kimura Megumi**

**suka? syukurlah kalo ada yang suka XD ini udah lanjut,sebelum baca do'a dulu biar ga nemo typo ok? :D**

**OneeKyuuChan**

**apakah ini kurang panjang? ni udah update kilat lagi #plak ini udah satu bulan. ni dah lanjut moga puas :D**

**reza. putraw. 79**

**kurang panjang? XD tarik aja laptopnya biar panjang kayak benang. ni dah lanjut :D**

**MysteriOues Girl**

**Ni dah lanjut,thanks :D**

**dwi. novian. 96**

**chara lain? ada tapi masih lama munculnya,tunggu aja XD**

**Ae Hatake**

**thanks,ni dah lanjut :D**

**The Dragon Nuke**

**thanks tipsnya alhamdulilah masih belum bisa #plak ni dah lanjut :D**

**Yosh,sekian curcol dari saya silakan membaca!**

Chapter 6 : kebenaran

**-.E.A.S.A.-**

'**Bee,kita harus pergi dari sini. Kita cari Kurama. Kalau tidak aku khawatir desa Kumo akan diserang Madara.**' Ucap Gyuuki pada Killer Bee yang Kini mereka (Bee) tengah menyusuri jalan setapak di hutan belantara daerah Kumogakure. "Hat-_san_,aku setuju akan pendapatmu. Sepertinya madara menginginkan perang terjadi, _Baka yarou kono yarou.._" Ucap Bee dengan gaya bicara yang sulit untuk dipahami karena seperti reffer dari aliran rock. "Aku telah minta ijin pada brother Ay untuk pergi,yeaaah." Tambahnya.

'**Ya,aku akan menanyakan posisi mereka pada Kurama.'** Ucap Gyuuki.

"Yeah,kita akan melakukan perjalanan panjang mulai dari sini, Samehada apa kau siaap." Ucapnya pada pedang besar di punggungnya.

"KRHHHEEERRRKEER KEER." Suara pedang besar tersebut seakan sudah siap melakukan perjalanan. "YEAAH,KITA BERANGKAAT,BAKA YAROU KONO YAROU." Teriak Bee semangat dengan tangan kanan ia acungkan ke atas,jari tengah dan jari manisnya ia lipat sehingga membentuk simbol punk.

**-.E.A.S.A.-**

Hutan konoha

Terlihat Naruto tengah tertidur di pinggiran danau hutan menikmati malam yang tenang tanpa gangguan. Bulan dan bintang mengiringi dalam keheningan malam. Terasa oleh kulitnya Angin malam yang sedikit sejuk menghampirinya yang tengah terdiam didekat api unggun.

'**Naruto,tadi Gyuuki memberiku kabar bahwa ia sedang menuju ke arah kita berada. Mereka ingin kita agar bergabung untuk membunuh Madara sebelum ia memulai perang.'** Ucap Kurama pada Naruto. Dengan perlahan mata biru saphire itu terbuka. memancarkan cahayanya.

'_Seberapa jauh tempatnya berada?'_

'**Sangat jauh,butuh waktu dua hari untuk sampai ke tempat kita.**'

'_Hmm,apa perlu aku ke sana?_' tanya Naruto kembali meminta pendapat Kurama.

'**Kurasa tidak perlu,mereka juga punya urusan sendiri selama perjalanan.' **jelasKurama.

'_Hn,wakatta_.' setelah itu Naruto kembali menutup kedua matanya berusaha meneruskan acara istirahat malamnya yang tertunda.

_**Ke esokan harinya.**_

Diperbatasan hutan kematian konoha.

Terlihat seorang pria dengan suiter hitam yang dipadu padankan dengan celana biru gelap -dan 3 pasang pedang di sisi kiri kanannya serta 1 pedang lagi terlampir dipunggungnya tengah berdiri di dahan pohon besar memerhatikan sekitar. Surai pirangnya sedikit melambai terhempas angin pagi. Sedari tadi netranya mengelilingi area didepannya. Mencari sosok yang ia tunggu kedatangannya sejak lima belas menit terakhir. Siapa? Yup, ia menunggu kehadiran Sakura. Ia sengaja datang lebih awal supaya Sakura tidak nekat masuk kembali kedalam hutan kematian. Bisa gawat jika ia kembali masuk ke hutan hanya untuk mencarinya. Bisa-bisa kejadian kemarin akan terjadi lagi Dan mungkin akan jadi _hatrick_ bagi gadis itu.

'**Kau sungguh niat menunggunya,**_**Gaki**_**.'** Ujar Kurama pada Naruto.

'_Hn,aku hanya tidak ingin ia masuk kembali kedalam hutan._' Ujar tenang Naruto masih memerhatikan sekitar.

'**Heh? Benarkah? Kukira kau merindukannya.**' Goda Kurama.

'_Tidak mungkin._'

'**Keh,bukannya kau menyukainya?'** tanya Kurama penasaran. Rasanya ia pernah melihat Naruto tersenyum memerhatikan Sakura.

'_Tidak,aku kan sudah bilang Kurama. aku tidak ingin menjalin hubungan cinta kasih dengan orang lain._' Ujar Naruto santai.

'**Bukannya kau sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura,ya setidaknya kau sudah menjalin hubungan pertemanan**_._'

'_Aku hanya kawatir ia akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti kemarin_.' kelakar naruto datar.

'**Yah,Kau ini**.' Ujar Kurama malas.

'_Sudahlah,ia sudah datang_.' Ucap Naruto langsung melompat untuk menemui Sakura yang terlihat berjalan ketempat mereka berbuat janji.

"Naruto-_kun_,Ohayou."

"Hm,Ohayou." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum pada Sakura yang dibalas senyum juga olehnya.

"Apa kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Sakura. Terlihat ia tengah membawa bungkusan yang berbentuk kotak dan kalian pasti tahu apa isinya.

"Kebetulan belum,Sakura-_chan_." Ujar Naruto dengan cengiran bertengger diwajahnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita kunjungi tempat yang kemarin,kau ingin cepat makan-kan?"

"Hm,_wakatta_." Ujar Naruto. Tanpa basa-basi ia langsung mendekati Sakura untuk menggendongnya supaya mempercepat perjalanan. Sakura yang belum terbiasa dengan perlakuan naruto langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang Naruto guna menyembunyikan rona di pipinya. "Pegangan yang kuat,Sakura-_chan_." Ucap Naruto yang langsung dituruti Sakura dengan melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Naruto. wajahnya kian memerah karena dengan tidak sengaja ia tengah memeluk Naruto, begitu pula Naruto yang dipeluk Sakura,wajahnya sedikit merona walau samar. Senyuman simpul terbentuk diwajah tampannya.

"Kau siap?" ujar Naruto yang langsung dibalas anggukan Sakura didadanya. Dan dalam satu kedipan mata,Naruto telah menghilang ditelan angin menyisakan dedaunan yang melayang terbawa hembusan angin.

**-.E.A.S.A.-**

-Tepi danau

"Kau boleh membuka matamu Sakura-_chan_." Titah Naruto pada Sakura. Dan dengan perlahan Naruto menurunkan tubuh mungil Sakura.

"Nah,Naruto-_kun_. Mari kita sarapan. Aku membawa dua bekal untuk kita makan." Ujar Sakura memberikan satu bekal pada Naruto dan satu bungkus bekal berada dipangkuannya.

"Hn,arigatou." Naruto langsung menerima bekal yang diberikan Sakura kepadanya. Kala ia membuka penutup bekalnya terlihatlah makanan yang menggugah selera siapa saja yang melihatnya. Semua hidangan nampak lezat. Ditambah penempatannya yang pas,menambah kesan indah.

"Kau yang membuatnya? bagus sekali,tampak menggugah dan sangat cantik. Sayang untuk dimakan." Mendengar pujian sekaligus ujaran Naruto yang sedikit berlebihan membuat Sakura tersipu dan terkikik secara bersamaan. "Kau ada-ada saja Naruto-_kun_,aku membuatnya untuk kau makan bukan untuk kau lihat. Hihihi" ucap Sakura.

"Sungguh Sakura-_chan_,aku tak tega memakannya."

"Ya terserah kalau kau mau mati kelaparan." Ujar Sakura menanggapi ucapan Naruto.

"Haah~,baiklah aku akan memakannya. Kau juga makan,ok."

_"Itadakimashu_." Ucap Naruto,ia ambil sumpit dan langsung mencicipi bekal buatan Sakura. Dan sungguh,apa yang dilihat sangat berbanding lurus dengan apa yang dimakan.

"Enak Sakura-_chan_." Seru Naruto dan kembali memakan bekal miliknya dengan sedikit terburu-buru membuat Sakura terkikik kembali melihatnya.

"Syukurlah kalau kau suka." Ucap Sakura disertai senyum simpul.

"Hmm,mama mumkim ada owang yang pidak suka makamanmu yang emak ini." Ucap Naruto dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Ahihihi,ayolah Naruto-_kun_. Kau itu sudah besar masa mengunyah sambil bicara,telan dulu makananmu." Tegur Sakura membenarkan cara makan Naruto yang tidak ada dewasa-dewasanya. Berbeda dengan yang membenarkan yang terlihat bahagia, Naruto yang ditegur langsung cemberut dan segera menelan makanannya. "Iya,iya aku tahu." Naruto langsung memalingkan muka dan malah membuat Sakura tertawa terbahak.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" ucap sebal Naruto melihat Sakura tertawa mengejeknya.

"Hahaha aku tidak percaya seorang kriminal sepertimu menampilkan wajah cemberut seperti itu,_Kawai_." Ujar gemas Sakura.

"Memangnya kenapa,tidak boleh? Huh!" Naruto semakin cemberut membuat Sakura semakin tertawa mengolok olok Naruto.

"Teruslah tertawa." Ucap Naruto.

"Go-gomen fwtthh aku berhenti tertawa,aku berhenti tertawa fwthh hahaha." tawa Sakura semakin menggila mengusik ketenangan hutan konoha.

Naruto yang rasa kesalnya sudah sampai di ujung rambut, berdiri dengan cepat berusaha menjauh dari orang yang mengejeknya. namun belum sempat ia melangkah tangannya sudah ditarik seseorang "E-eh tunggu Naruto-_kun_." Ucap Sakura menarik tangan Naruto supaya berhenti. "Gomen,_gomenasai yo_. Duduklah kembali,yah? _onegai_." Ucap Sakura memohon dengan puppy eyes miliknya dan ajaib,Naruto langsung duduk kembali dan memakan bekalnya namun masih menampilkan wajah cemberut miliknya yang menurut Sakura sangat manis.

Setelah lama terdiam karena menghabiskan bekal,Sakura langsung membuka pembicaraan.

"Naruto-_kun_,boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?" tanya Sakura dengan hati-hati.

"Nani?" balas Naruto.

"Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau lakukan itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Hmm?Lakukan apa?" bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah berbalik bertanya merasa tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Sakura.

"Umh,Kenapa kau membunuh warga Kusagakure?" Mendengar pertanyaan selanjutnya dari Sakura membuat mata Naruto terbelalak dengan wajah yang menegang membuat Sakura sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu." Ucap Naruto serius kepalanya langsung tertunduk dengan tangan terkepal erat.

"Ka-karena aku lihat kau tidak seperti kriminal-kriminal lain,aku melihat masih ada niat baik pada diri Naruto-_kun_. Aku berpikir pasti ada hal lain yang mendorongmu melakukan hal kejam itu." Ucap Sakura menjelaskan.

"Kau tidak bisa melihat suatu buku dari sampulnya,Sakura" Ucap Naruto dengan suara datar. Wajahnya langsung ia hadapkan Pada direksi Sakura berada. Sakura yang ditatap sedemikian rupa sedikit terkejut karena pertama kalinya ia ditatap Naruto seserius ini.

"Tidak,aku yakin kau berhati baik,aku yakin itu." Ujar Sakura penuh percaya diri sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

Dan seketika Naruto langsung mencabut salah satu pedangnya dan langsung berteleport kebelakang Sakura sambil mengacungkan pedang miliknya didepan leher Sakura. "Aku bisa saja membunuhmu sekarang dan meyakinkanmu bahwa ucapanmu yang sebelumnya adalah salah." Ujar dingin Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_."

"Tidak selamanya penilaian seseorang benar seratus persen,kadang meleset jauh dari apa yang diperkirakan mereka. Aku melakukan hal kejam itu atas rasa senangku melihat penderitaan orang lain."

"Tidak mungkin." Ucap Sakura menyangkal semua ucapan Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang untuk jangan menilai sesuatu dari luarnya saja. Semua bisa saja bohong,hanya tipuan mata,ilusi,halusinasi dari pikiran kita. Kau mungkin salah menilaiku."

"Kau tidak mengenalku Sakura,tidak sama sekali." ujar Naruto dengan nada yang meyakinkan.

Seketika air mata Sakura mengalir menuruni pipinya. Ia tidak percaya bahwa Naruto yang ia tapsirkan berbeda dengan Naruto yang kenyataannya. '_Apakah semua persepsiku salah? Apakah aku terlalu berharap banyak?_'pikir Sakura.

"Kau seharusnya tidak datang untuk menemuiku lagi, aku mungkin saja berencana untuk menjebakmu dan membunuhmu."

Air mata Sakura semakin bertambah banyak '_Apakah aku akan mati ditangan Naruto-kun? Apakah mustahil untukku mengharapkan cinta Naruto-kun? Apakah perasaanku akan musnah begitu saja,tanpa pernah terucapkan?'_

"Ti-tidak mungkin, aku percaya bahwa kau tidak berpikiran begitu." Ucap Sakura.

"Itu mungkin saja,kau lupa? Aku adalah orang yang membunuh sebagian warga Kusagakure. Bukan hal yang sulit untukku membunuh seorang gadis sepertimu." Ujar Naruto dengan nada yang masih dingin sambil menempelkan sisi tajam pedangnya pada leher Sakura.

Sakura memejamkan matanya merasa takut akan ancaman Naruto._'Tidak. tidak, aku harus yakin.'_ pikir Sakura.

Seketika mata Sakura langsung terbuka dan menampilkan sorot mata keyakinan."Aku yakin bahwa Naruto-_kun_ adalah orang yang baik,aku yakin itu. Meski aku baru mengenalmu aku yakin bahwa kau orang yang baik." Ujar Sakura penuh keyakinan.

"Kau! apa kau yakin? Kheh, Akan kutunjukan bahwa apa yang kau pikirkan itu salah." Ujar Naruto.

"Aku yakin." ucap Sakura tanpa rasa ragu diwajahnya. Seketika Naruto langsung mengangkat pedangnya guna menebas kepala Sakura. "Kau akan menyesal." Ucap Naruto sebelum mengayunkan pedangnya sejajar dengan leher Sakura. melihatnya Sakura langsung menutup matanya rapat-rapat menunggu rasa sakit mendera tubuhnya.

Set

Jleb

**-.E.A.S.A.-**

**Ditengah hutan daerah Kusagakure **

Terlihat Bee tengah berjalan sambil berbicara dengan nada yang tidak jelas dan cepat hingga membuat pusing siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Ia bergoyang sana sini sesuai irama bicaranya. dan tak lupa tangannya juga ikut bermain peran.

"**Hentikan itu Bee,bisakah kau tenang sedikit saja?**" ucap Gyuuki prustasi karena sepanjang perjalanan ia selalu disuguhkan dengan nyanyian tidak enak didengar.

"Hatsan,kau tidak tahu apa yang dinamakan seni musik repper,kau harusnya lebih gaul,MAN" ucap Bee.

"**Aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu,Bee.**" Jawab Gyuuki.

"Kau payah. _baka yarou kono yarou_." Ejek Bee.

"**Terserah**." ucap Gyuuki.

Tak jauh dari mereka, terlihat sesuatu muncul dari pohon besar meyerupai bunga kantong semar yang besar dengan perlahan. ketika kuncup itu terbuka terdapat manusia dengan setengah badan berwarna hitam pada bagian kiri dan setengah lagi berwarna putih pada bagian kanan tengah mengawasi Bee dari kejauhan.

"Apa perlu kita menyerangnya sekarang?" ucap manusia itu pada bagian putihnya.

"Tidak perlu,kita hanya mengawasinya saja,itu yang di perintahkan madara-sama." Ucap yang hitam dengan suara yang lebih serak.

"Nande,lebih cepat lebih baik." Ucap yang putih.

"Kau tidak akan bisa melawannya. Kau lemah." Ucap si hitam pada si putih.

"Wakatta,wakatta."

Dan merekapun langsung menghilang kembali ditelan pohon.

"**Bee,ada yang mengawasi kita!**" ucap Gyuuki memberi tahu Bee.

"Yo,yo,biarkanlah mereka memerhatikan kita,mereka akan terpukau dengan repper hardrock milikku,Yeeaaah." Ucap Bee semangat.

"**Apa kau bercanda,Bee? Mereka mugkin tengah mengincar kita.**" Ucap Gyuuki mengingatkan.

"Tenang saja. jika mereka menyerang kita,aku akan menjadikan mereka daging cincang rebus,_bakayarou kono yarou_." Ucap Bee.

"**Haaah~,kau ini. Aku tidak ingin tahu kalau kau sampai tertangkap oleh mereka.**" ujar Gyuuki tak perduli.

**-.E.A.S.A.-**

**Hutan Kematian Konoha**

set

**jleb**

"! !"

'_Loh kok tidak sakit yah,kurasa tadi aku mendengar suara tusukan?_' pikir Sakura bingung.

"A-apa aku sudah mati,kami-sama tolong ma'afkan Naruto-_kun_ karena telah membunuhku. Ma'afkanlah dia." ucap Sakura masih menutup matanya.

"Haaah~,kau belum mati Sakura-_chan_." Ucap Naruto sambil menghela nafas.

"Eh,benarkah?" tanya Sakura. Ia langsung membuka mata dan meraba seluruh tubuhnya. '_Tidak ada luka.'_ Ia lirik kakinya untuk memastikan tidak ada luka dan terlihatlah pedang yang menancap ditanah dekat kakinya. '_Apakah tadi suara ini? Berarti tadi Naruto-kun?'_ dengan cepat ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya kearah Naruto dan barulah terlihat olehnya Naruto yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura setengah tidak percaya.

"Keh, Kau percaya sekali kalau aku ini baik?" ucap Naruto pada Sakura.

"Naruto-_kun_!" ucapnya.

"Hn. Kukira kau akan lari setelah mendengar ancamanku,ternyata tidak. Haaah~ _Baka_." Ujar Naruto. Tangannya ia angkat kedepan wajah Sakura.

Tuk

"_Baka_ Sakura-_Chan_." Naruto menjentik jidat Sakura main-main.

"Naruto-_kun_." Seru Sakura langsung memeluk Naruto dengan erat. "A-aku takut sekali,aku takut salah mengenalmu. Hiks hiks . kau jahat,kau jahaaat. Huuwwaaaaa." Ujar Sakura sambil menangis di dada Naruto. tangannya sedikit memukul-mukul dada bidang naruto berkali-kali.

"Eeh,E-Etto, jangan menangis Sakura-_chan_,jangan menangis. Aduh bagaimana ini, _gomen_ untuk yang tadi,_gomenasai_. Aduuh, Sudahlah jangan menangis yaah." Ujar Naruto kelimpungan untuk menghentikan tangisan Sakura. Bukannya berhenti,tangisan Sakura malah semakin bertambah kencang.

"HUUWAAA, Kau-kau jahat Naruto-_kun_ , hiks , kau-kau membuatku takut setengah mati, kukira kau akan membunuhku,aku takut, kau tahu? Kau sangat jahat Naruto-_kun_ no baka HUWAAAAA." Seru Sakura pada Naruto dengan masih menangis didada Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar ocehan Sakura tersenyum.

"Sudahlah,ma'afkan aku. Gomen ne?" ucap Naruto. tangan kirinya langsung ia lingkarkan pada pinggang Sakura,menarik tubuh Sakura mendekat padanya dan memeluknya sedangkan tangan kanannya naik ke atas kepala Sakura dan mengusap surai merah jambu Sakura dengan lembut berusaha menenangkan tangisan Sakura. Dan ajaib,tangisan Sakura perlahan mereda menyisakan isakan yang masih keluar dari bibir Sakura.

"Hiks. Hiks."

"Sudah menangisnya?" tanya Naruto kepada Sakura dan langsung dijawab anggukan Sakura di dadanya.

"Ayo kita Duduk." Ajak Naruto langsung mendudukan Sakura dipengkuannya karena Sakura masih memeluk tubuhnya enggan melepaskan.

"Apa kau masih ingin tahu kenapa aku menjadi kriminal dan membunuh warga Kusagakure?" Sakura mengangguk. enggan berbicara.

"Baiklah,Kita mulai dari keluargaku dulu. Dulu,aku memiliki keluarga yang sangat harmonis. ayahku Namikaze Minato merupakan pemimpin dari desa Uzu-no-kuni dan ibuku Namikaze Kushina merupakan ibu rumah tangga yang merangkap menjadi seorang pengguna elemen dan pendekar pedang. dan aku merupakan anak tunggal dari mereka. apa kau tahu uzu-no-kuni dimana?" tanya Naruto dan dijawab dengan gelengan Sakura didadanya.

"Uzu-no-kuni berada di perbatasan antara Kusagakure,Kumogakure,dan Kirigakure. Desa kami dulunya sangat sejahtera karena lahan di desa kami merupakan lahan paling subur di antara 3 desa lainnya. Pertahanan dan keamanan kami lumayan bagus bahkan bisa di kategorikan bagus hampir sebanding dengan pertahanan desa lainnya. Banyak dari desa kami para pengguna elemen dan pendekar pedang yang ditakuti oleh desa lain sehingga keamanan bisa terjamin disana. Namun karena itu juga desa kami hancur dan menghilang dari peta digantikan oleh salah satu desa yang menjadi luas."

"Desa kami menjadi incaran desa lain guna memperluas wilayah mereka,karena tanah kami paling subur dan paling ditakuti. Suatu malam ketika keluargaku tengah makan malam,penyerangan mendadak terjadi. Desa tetangga menyerang desa kami dengan membabi buta sampai-sampai ayahku yang merupakan pemimpin desa harus turun tangan. Aku yang waktu itu berumur 9 tahun belum bisa berbuat apa-apa dan hanya menyaksikan para pengguna elemen dan pendekar desa lain menyerang warga desa kami. Lalu ayah dan ibuku menyuruh ku untuk pergi meninggalkan area perang dengan janji bahwa kami akan berkumpul kembali dan aku menurutinya,aku dengan bodohnya meninggalkan mereka berjuang sendiri melindungiku,melindungi desa,melindungi semua. Setelah penyerangan berakhir aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke desa dan berusaha mencari ayah dan ibuku berharap mereka akan tersenyum kepadaku dan memberi kabar baik. Aku mencari mereka di tenda para korban selamat namun aku malah menemukan mereka di tempat dimana mereka tidak seharusnya berada,ditempat yang tidak aku inginkan untuk mereka tinggali. Mereka berada ditempat korban penyerangan yang meninggal. Hatiku sakit dan kemarahanku berada di puncaknya,saat itu aku berjanji untuk menyerang desa tersebut tanpa belas kasih dan mulai saat itu aku berlatih dan terus berlatih untuk membuatku bisa mencapai janjiku".

"Apa desa yang kau maksud adalah Kusagakure?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya,tepat sekali. setelah 5 tahun berlatih aku langsung melaksanakan tujuanku untuk menyerang Kusagakure,namun aku hanya bisa membunuh sebagian saja,aku tidak tega membunuh anak-anak dan wanita dewasa dan pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa membunuh para pengguna elemen dan pendekarnya saja. Itulah mengapa aku menjadi seorang kriminal. Dan aku bertekad satu hal. Aku tidak ingin mengenal lagi apa yang dinamakan cinta dan kasih sayang karena aku tidak ingin kehilangan lagi. untuk itulah aku berdiam diri dihutan ini berusaha tidak berinteraksi dengan manusia lain selain hunter yang memburuku. Dan pada akhirnya kau menghancurkan tekadku. Aku bertemu dengan mu dan malah dekat dengan mu." Ucap Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Lalu,apa yang sekarang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura kembali.

"Aku tidak tahu,tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku takut."

". . ."

"Kau tahu _jinchuriki_ dan _bijuu_?"

"Ya."

"Aku adalah seorang _jinchuriki_ dari Kurama,_kyuubi no yoko."_ Ujar Naruto yang membuat Sakura tercengang dan secara tidak Sakura sadari ia mencengkram baju yang naruto kenakan.

"Dan ada seseorang yang saat ini tengah mengincar para biju ini untuk menguasai dunia. Dan lebih parah lagi, ia sudah memiliki ke tujuh bijuu mulai dari Shukaku sampai Chomei,hanya tinggal Gyuuki dan Kurama yang belum tertangkap. Aku khawatir ia akan menyerang desa-desa lain atau bahkan memulai perang demi menangkap bijuu yang tersisa. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mencari Gyuuki untuk mengalahkan orang itu." Jelas Naruto.

"Ta-tapi itu berbahaya,bagaimana kalau tidak seperti yang kau harapkan?" tanya Sakura cemas.

"Tidak apa,itu adalah tugasku jadi aku akan berusaha supaya semua berjalan seperti yang aku harapkan." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Tapi tetap sajakan. Bagaimana kalau kau meminta bantuan dari desa?"

"Tidak bisa,mereka tidak akan membantu seorang kriminal."

"Tapi ini menyangkut kedamaian dunia."

"Tetap tidak bisa,aku sudah mengatakannya,ini adalah tugasku jadi aku tak ingin ada korban lainnya." tolak naruto kembali.

"Kalau begitu. ."

". . ."

"bawa aku bersamamu,aku seorang medis,aku bisa merawatmu." ucap Sakura dengan raut muka serius .

"Apa kau gila?" bentak Naruto.

"Aku tidak ingin kau terluka,setidaknya aku bisa mengobatimu ketika kau terluka."

"Dan aku juga tidak ingin kau terluka,aku tidak ingin ada yang terluka selain aku dan jinchuriki lain."

"Tolonglah bawa aku bersamamu, aku menghawatirkanmu." ucap Sakura masih bersihkeras.

"Tidak,apapun itu aku menolaknya."

"Tapi - "

"Tidak Sakura-chan,aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu." Bentak Naruto pada Sakura. "Kau adalah orang yang paling berhaga bagiku saat ini. Jadi kumuhon, jangan paksa aku." Ucap Naruto dengan suara yang memelan.

"Tapi-"

"Kumohon Sakura-chan,turuti permintaanku."

"Ha-Ha'i , hiks , hiks." Sakura langsung menangis kembali tak rela Naruto berjuang melawan orang jahat hanya berdua dengan jinchuriki lain.

"Sudahlah jangan menangis lagi,SSstttttt." Ucap Naruto sambil memeluk Sakura kembali berusaha menenangkan Sakura.

"Hiks hiks."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja,aku akan kembali secepatnya." ucap Naruto.

"Hiks,hiks."

"Aku janji."

"Benarkah ,hiks, ,kau akan kembali? Padaku?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya,aku akan kembali,padamu! Jadi,tersenyumlah" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Hiks, kau janji?" Sakura mengacungkan kelingkingnya ke arah Naruto yang sontak membuat Naruto terkekeh geli karenanya.

"Apa ini? Hehe Ya,aku janji." Dan Naruto-pun mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking Sakura membuat senyum Sakura mengembang.

"Nah,begitu baru bagus. Tersenyumlah!" ucap Naruto sambil mengusap rambut Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura tersenyum sambil kembali memeluk Naruto dan Naruto pun memeluk Sakura yang berada dipangkuannya.

'_Aku janji,aku akan kembali kepadamu Sakura._' Ucap Naruto dalam hati.

**-.E.A.S.A.-**

"Sampai jumpa lagi besok,Naruto-kun. Jaa." Ucap Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto.

"Ya,sampai jumpa lagi besok,Sakura-chan." Balas Naruto dan setelah Sakura tak terlihat di pandangannya Naruto langsung menghilang menteleportkan diri ke hutan kembali.

ZEEepp

Tap

"Kurama,sepertinya aku kembali menelan ludahku sendiri." Ucap naruto pada Kurama. Sekarang ia berada di dahan pohon besar di tengah hutan.

"Kau benar tentang manusia dan perempuan." Tambahnya lagi.

'**Keh,kau baru tahu kan? Aku ini sangat paham tentang sifat-sifat manusia,Gaki!**' ucap Kurama.

'_Hmm,kau memang patner yang pengertian._' Balas naruto sambil tersenyum.

'**Khihihi,kita lakukan tos!**' ucap Kurama. Dan di alam sadar naruto terlihat seekor musang ekor sembilan raksasa dan seorang pemuda yaitu naruto dan Kurama tengah beradu tinju masing sambil tersenyum. itulah cara jinchuriki dan bijuu untuk berbicara tanpa membuka mulut mereka karena secara tidak langsung mereka dapat membaca apa yang ada dipikiran masing-masing.

**-.E.A.S.A.-**

Di perbatasan desa Kumo dan Kusagakure.

Ketika Bee tengah asik berjalan sambil ngereep ia langsung di kejutkan oleh teriakan Gyuuki dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"**Bee menghindar ke belakang!**" teriak Gyuuki. Dan dengan sigap Bee langsung meloncat ke belakang seperti yang diperintahkan Gyuuki. "Ada apa?" ucap Bee.

Duaaar.

Tanah yang tadinya akan di lewati Bee hancur seketika karena sebuah ledakan yang entah karena apa.

"**Hati-hati,ada yang mengincar kita.**" Ucap Gyuuki mengingatkan.

"Dari mana datangnya,hatsan?" tanya Bee.

"**Atas**!" teriak Gyuuki lagi.

"Hmm?" gumam Bee penasaran. Dan barulah terlihat bola-bola putih berjatuhan dari langit menuju padanya bagai hujan.

"Apa itu?"

Shut Shut Shut

Bseet

Bee membelah salah satu bola yang mengarah padanya namun yang terjadi malah , .

DUAR

Duar Duar Duar

Bola-bola itu langsung meledak ketika menyentuh tanah begitupun dengan benda lainnya. Asap hitam membumbung tinggi akibat ledakan yang terjadi.

Dari atas langit terlihat seseorang tengah menaiki se-ekor burung dengan bentuk dan ukuran yang tidak lazim. Seseoarang dengan rambut panjang ikat ponytail dengan poni yang menutupi mata bagian kiri yang terdapat sebuah benda seperti sebuah penutup mata akan tetapi memiliki lensa layaknya sebuah kamera. "Semua terlihat bagus dilihat dari atas sini." Ucapnya tersenyum. burung yang ia tumpangi melayang berputar sambil memper pendek jarak antara bumi dengannya hingga ia hinggap di salah satu dahan yang cukup besar.

"Hm,apa ia sudah mati?" ucapnya penasaran.

Ketika asap mulai menipis terlihat sebuah gundukan berada di sana namun anehnya gundukan tersebut seperti sebuah gurita mentah yang di bulatkan.

"Apakah itu tentakel Gyuuki? Dia melindunginya,hm?" ucapnya ia langsung melompat turun dari burungnya dan menapak di dahan yang sama.

Pelahan tentakel-tentakel itu menyusut seakan tersedot sesuatu. Dan barulah terlihat Bee tengah berdiri dengan pedang di tangan kanan dan kirinya.

"Hey you,siapa kau? pria yang menunggangi burung." ucap Bee sambil mengacungkan pedang di tangan kanannya ke arah pria yang menyerangnya.

"Killer Bee si jinchuriki Hachibi,perkenalkan namaku Deidara. Utusan akatsuki yang akan menangkapmu sebagai hadiah untuk tuan madara. Mmm." Ucap pria penunggang burung.

"Tunggu sebentar." Ucap Bee. Ia sarungkan kembali kedua pedangnya dan langsung mengambil sesuatu dari kantong bajunya. Deidara yang melihat itu hanya menatap Bee dengan penasaran dan ketika tangan Bee telah keluar yang terlihat adalah sebuah buku kecil dan sebatang pensil membuat ia sweatdroped.

"Deidara,utusan akatsuki yang akan menangkapku sebagai hadiah untuk si berengsek madara." Gumamnya sambil menuliskan sesuatu sesuai yang ia ucapkan.

"Yo,aku sudah menulisnya jadi aku tidak akan melupakannya,_baka yarou kono yarou._" Ucap Bee setelah memasukan buku dan pensilnya.

"Kheh,Baka!" gumam deidara sambil sweatdroped.

"Ok,hatsan, samehada. Are you ready?" ucap Bee dan mulai berlari ke arah deidara.

"Ayo." Ucap Bee.

"Kheeeerrr." Balas samehada.

"Baiklah,aku akan membuat pertarungan ini berubah menjadi pentas seni yang menapjupkan,hm." Ia memasukan tangan kanannya kedalam kantung kecil yang berada di pinggul kanannya. Dan ketika mengeluarkan tangannya terlihat sebuah mulut berada di telapak tangannya tengah mengunyah sesuatu.

"Acara di mulai." Ucap deidara. Dan langsung membentangkan tangannya kemudian keluarlah 5 burung kerajinan tanah liat seukuran biji kurma dari mulut di telapak tangan kanannya.

"**Earth Technique : Animal Bomb."**

dan seketika burung tanah liat itu berubah ukuran menjadi sebesar burung merpati dan bergerak seolah hidup seperti burung pada umummnya. Terbang dengan cepat kearah Bee.

"**Bee,jangan sampai mengenai itu!**" Gyuuki memperingatkan.

"_Wakatta_,kalau tidak aku akan meledak,yeaah." Ucap Bee langsung menambah kecepatannya. Burung-burung itu meluncur dengan cepat kearah Bee melaju.

Shut Shut Shut

Duar Duar Duar

Bee berhasil menghindari serangan dengan berlari zigzag namun serangan dari deidara berhasil membuat tanah menjadi berlubang akibat ledakan burung peledaknya.

Bee terus berlari menuju deidara. Dan ketika jarak sudah dekat ia langsung mengambil kedua pedangnya dan mengaliri kedua pedangnya dengan elemen listrik miliknya sebelum salah satu dari pedangnya ia lempar kearah deidara.

"Kena kau." Ucap Bee.

"Keh,terlalu percaya diri." Ucap deidara.

Ia lempar beberapa bom burung buatannya pada pedang itu.

Boom

Shuut

Boom

Serangan yang sama Bee keluarkan dari arah belakang deidara namun sekali lagi dapat ditahan oleh bom burung deidara.

Seketika itu keluar tiga tentakel dari punggung Bee menuju tempat deidara. Deidara yang menyadari serangan mendadak Bee langsung menaiki burungnya dan kembali terbang.

"Shit." Gumam Bee.

"Sepertinya aku akan menang mudah dengan jalur udara,un." Ucap deidara. Ia kembali memasukan tangannya kekantong kecil yang ia bawa.

"Akan kubuat karya seni yang paling baik untuk mu." Tangannya ia keluarkan dari kantung dan langsung ia membentangkan tangannya dan keluarlah beberapa laba-laba dari mulut pada bagian tangannya,melayang menuju ke arah Bee.

"Ia mengirimkan serangga ke arah kita." Ucap Bee.

'**Itu terlalu banyak,cepat lari.**' Perintah Gyuuki. Dan langsung di lakukan oleh Bee dengan berlari menjauh dari arah serangan laba-laba.

"**Sial,ia mengejar kita.**" Gumam Bee. Dan benar saja,dari arah belakangnya laba-laba kiriman deidara mengikutinya dengan meloncat-loncat berusaha mengejar Bee.

"Ok,ayo kita lakukan sedikit permainan. Tangkap Bee dan ledakan,un." Ucap deidara. Ia langsung menambah hewan peledaknya yang berbentuk burung untuk mengejar Bee.

'**Bee,ia menambahkan burung untuk mengejar kita.**' Ucap Gyuuki memberi tahu Bee.

"_Wakatteiru_,Mereka terlalu antusias mendengarkan Repp istimawaku." Ucap Bee.

"Ok,ayo mulai pertunjukannya. Uuuyeee." Teriak Bee. Dan seketika muncul gelembung-gelembung berwarna merah transparan dari tubuh Bee menutupi seluruh tubuhnya sehingga tubuhnya berwarna kemerahan dan terlihat gelembung-gelembung itu membentuk delapan ekor sehingga terlihat Bee memiliki ekor.

"**Bubble jinchuriki bomb**."

Terlihat kedelapan ujung ekor Bee terbentuk beberapa gelembung berwarna merah berukuran sebesar bola tenis. Sekiranya sudah membentuk sebuah gelembung Bee langsung memperhatikan sekitarnya mencari sasaran.

'**Arah jam 4,5,7,9 dan di arah depan.'** Ucap Gyuuki.

"Ok,luncurkan." Dan sekitika ke delapan ekornya ia kibaskan sehingga gelembung yang tadi terbentuk di ekornya meluncur sesuai arah yang ditunjukan Gyuuki.

Duar

Duar

Duar

Duar

Semua binatang buatan deidara berbenturan dan meledak bersama gelembung milik Bee.

"Hmm,menarik." Ucap deidara dan langsung mengirimkan kembali binatang buatannya dengan bentuk burung-burung kecil mengejar Bee.

"Apakah tangannya tidak pegal membuat hal semacam itu?" tanya Bee penasaran.

'**Ayolah Bee,jangan pikirkan hal yang sepele.**' Tegur Gyuuki pada Bee.

Kembali,Bee membuat beberapa gelembung dari ekornya dan langsung ia luncurkan ke arah burung buatan deidara. Ledakan demi ledakan terjadi membuat asap mengepul di area pertarungan. Dengan cepat Bee berbalik menuju ke arah deidara. Salah satu ekornya memanjang dan langsung membentuk tentakel gurita. Tentakelnya langsung mengambil pedang besar dipunggungnya -samehada-. Ketika jarak antara dirinya dan deidara tidak terpaut jauh tentakel miliknya memanjang berusaha menyerang deidara namun dengan cepat deidara mengindar dengan membelokan arah terbang burung yang ditungganginya.

"HUWIIIEEEH." Teriak Bee dan dalam sekejap tubuh yang tadinya ditutupi gelembung merah berubah warna menjadi merah tua membentuk tubuh seorang jinchuriki ekor delapan dengan tanduk di kepalanya. Bee membuka mulutnya dan bola hitam dan biru mulai berkumpul dan menyatu membentuk bola hitam padat. Setelah memadat sempurna Bee langsung menelan bola itu bulat-bulat. Ketika Bee membuka mulutnya sebuah bola cahaya meluncur mengarah ke arah deidara berada.

"Cepat." Gumam deidara tidak percaya ia langsung melompat dari burung yang ditungganginya. Berusaha menjauh dari area serang bola cahaya Bee.

DUAAR

Burung milik deidara berbenturan dengan bola cahaya milik Bee membuat ledakan yang lumayan besar di udara.

Dengan cepat deidara membuat burung lainnya.

"Kai." Ucapnya.

Dan seketika munculah burung lain yang langsung ia tunggangi menggantikan burung yang telah meledak bersama bola cahaya Bee. Dan secara mengejutkan datang bola cahaya yang lain menuju ke arahnya bukan hanya satu,banyak bola cahaya mengarah padanya. Dengan lihai ia mengindari satu persatu bola yang mengarah padanya tak jarang ia harus membuat hewan peledak lain untuk menghalau serangan Bee.

Duar

Duar

Asap tercipta di udara sehingga sedikit menghalangi pandangan deidara.

"Hmm." Deidara memperhatikan sekitarnya. Dan tak disangka-sangka Bee menyerang dari belakang memukulnya mengakibatkan ia terpental jauh ke tanah. Namun ia tak kehabisan akal,sebelum ia menyentuh tanah ia langsung meledakan burung miliknya sehingga Bee juga mendapat serangan darinya.

"Ittai." Ucap deidara sambil mengelap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dan dengan kilat ia langsung membuat kembali binatang dari tanah liat miliknya membentuk kelabang dan laba-laba.

"Kai." Dan seketika binatang buatannya berubah ukuran menjadi besar.

Laba-laba miliknya mulai menyebar mencari posisi serang sedangkan kelabang langsung masuk kedalam tanah. Terlihat dari jauh Bee tengah berlari kearahnya membuat ia menyeringai. Ia kembali melempar binatang peledaknya yang berbentuk burung mengarah pada Bee dan langsung di halau gelembung milik Bee. Ketika jarak antara Bee dan dirinya semakin mendekat secara mendadak kelabang ciptaannya muncul dan langsung melilit Bee sehingga pergerakan Bee menjadi terhenti.

"Shit." Gumam Bee.

"Aku akan mengakhirinya." Ucap deidara. Seketika beberapa laba-laba yang tadi ia buat muncul dan langsung mengerubungi Bee.

"Seni adalah ledakan." Ucap deidara sambil meloncat mundur berusaha menjauh.

DUAR

Asap membumbung tinggi mengurangi jarak pandangan. Debu-debu bertebaran tak tentu arah. Deidara sedikit memicingkan matanya memperhatikan area yang tertutup debu tersebut. Senyum mengembang diwajahnya.

"Kau memang hebat Deidara." ucapnya sambil mengibaskan rambut belakang panjangnya menggunakan tangan kanan.

"! ! !"

Syut

Duar

***TBC***

**Makin gaje aja ni cerita. (- -")Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena lama ngepost ni chapter. biasa,saya lagi sibuk (#padahal cuma males doang) XD.**

**would you mind to review?**


End file.
